


My Alpha, My Omega

by DarkCrystalFlower, NightLily97



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrystalFlower/pseuds/DarkCrystalFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: -Omegaverse-A normal and caring relationship, is it too much to ask?Jinhwan already seemed to find his with a tall and handsome Alpha. They were dating for a year and everything seemed perfect between them. But is it really?Actor Song Yunhyeong isn't having it any easier with his Co-Star Jung Chanwoo who is trying to gain his attention on and off set.Kim Jiwon isn't really interested in any of this. He's doing his best to avoid the perverted Alphas in his school and graduate peacefully. But one awkward Alpha might change everything he thought so far about Alphas and relationships.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 47
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> It's a first time I'm uploading an omegaverse story so I decided to give a few warnings  
> 1\. This happens in a high school setting. The boys are trying to figure their relationships out.  
> But it has nothing to do with the 'Troublemakers' series which also happens to be in a high school setting.  
> 2\. There are many different omegaverse interpretations out there.  
> My friend and I built our writing style for a few years until we found out what was more comfortable for us. So please have that in mind.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ❤️

**Yunhyeong's POV**

"And cut!"

I sighed as I heard the director announcing it.  
It was the final scene of the season, and now I'll finally have a bit of a free time to myself. 

"Good job like always." 

I looked at the guy in front of me as he was smiling at me. "Thank you." I smiled. "But Chanwoo, you can let go of my hand now. The filming is over."

"So cruel, Yunhyeong." The alpha pouted.

I have been filming this drama with Chanwoo for a year now, and I must admit he's really a good actor. He's a handsome alpha and I'm considered to be a beautiful omega. We've been praised to have a great chemistry during the drama we were acting at. And Chanwoo was flirting with me for a few months now.  
Why? I don't really know. And I'm not sure I want to find out. 

"Chanwoo, hand." I asked again as I smiled.

He sighed and nodded, letting go. "How about we go out on dinner tonight?" He asked as he followed me to the dressing room.

I shook my head amused, going to close the door when Chanwoo stopped it with his foot.  
"Eager." I smiled amused.

"C'mon Yunhyeong, I'm trying to ask you out for 3 months now."

I hummed as I pushed his foot and closed the door, taking off my outfit to change. A date with Chanwoo…  
"And why do you want to go out with me so much?" I asked as I wore the skinny jeans and loose shirt I had on before.   
He really isn't giving up. 

'Because you're adorable.' He said through the door. 

"There are plenty of adorable omegas out there." I noted, fixing my clothes before fixing my hair, making sure I didn't forget anything.   
Chanwoo was really handsome and quite popular. I don't think any sane omega will say no to him or skip an opportunity to go on a date. Even one. But trusting an alpha isn't an easy thing, and I don't want to risk it.   
Not yet… 

I opened the door, looking at him.

"True, but I'm only interested in you." Chanwoo said. "C'mon, please Yunhyeong? I'll behave, I swear." 

"You're really impatient, huh?" I hummed, looking at him. "I'll think about it." 

"Can I walk you to your car at least?"

"You can." I hummed, letting him take my hand. After knowing him for such a long time, I could tell Chanwoo isn't a bad guy.   
Everyone sees him as this handsome and talented alpha actor, and he really was. But he also had a terrible sense of humor and was kind of a nerd. Which made him a bit more likable. 

  
"I'll see you at school." I smiled at him as I sat in the car when my agent opened the car door for me. 

"Are you really now?" Chanwoo asked. "Or you're going to ignore me like usual?" 

I chuckled. "Bye Chanwoo." I smiled and got into the car, leaning my head against the seat. Such an exhausting day.   
  
  


"Welcome home sweetie." My mom greeted me when I returned home. "How did the shooting go?"

"Fine." I said as I pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Chanwoo asked me out. Again." 

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy." Mom noted, brushing my hair.   
She watched our interviews whenever she could and came a few times to drop me off or pick me from set, so she knew a bit about him. 

"I never said he is." I sighed, "I just… I don't know. I think he isn't giving up only because I'm rejecting him."

"I don't think so, sweetie. He seems to really like you. Not to say he's such a handsome alpha." 

"I'm not looking for a 'handsome alpha' mom." I pouted. "I mean, it would be nice if he's good looking… But I simply want someone who will be kind to me." 

"And maybe he's the one." She smiled and poked my nose. "Give it a try." 

"Chanwoo is too much of a flirt for it, mom." I chuckled. "Anyway, I said I'll think about it. Do you need help?"

She shook her head, pressing a kiss on my forehead. "No, it's okay. Go change your clothes and come back to eat."

I smiled and hugged her. Mom hugged me back and brushed my hair again, holding me close to herself.   
Although my busy schedule, I tried to help her as much as I could. Mom supported me a lot when I started acting and thanks to that I managed to be a bit more confident of myself. Not to say that no matter how tired I'll be, I'll always help her cook something since cooking was something I really enjoyed.   
  
I let go of her and walked to my room to take a quick shower before changing my clothes. 

* * *

"So, you thought about it?" Chanwoo asked me as he followed me in the hall in the school. 

Of course Chanwoo will be the first one I'll hear once I come to school.   
"I'd appreciate it if you at least greeted me properly." I sighed amused, shaking my head. "Now stop following me."

"Sorry." He said and took my hand and pressed a soft kiss on it. "Good morning, Yunhyeong." He smiled. 

I looked at him, feeling a bit… Nervous I guess?   
Well, not really nervous, but his action sure made me space out for a bit before focusing back on him. 

"Good morning, Chanwoo." I said, taking my hand back. "How can I help you?"

"Did you think about that date with me?" He asked hopefully. 

I hummed, looking at him as I adjusted the strap of my bag.   
I did think about it. Chanwoo isn't some kind of a stranger and we became quite close while shooting for our series. Mom said I should give it a try because he seems nice, but I can't help but think that if I'll agree, I'll have to be careful around him. 

"You're not going to give up, are you?" I asked. 

"Not a chance." He shook his head.

"Okay. **One** date." 

"Could I ask for another one if it'd go well?" He asked. 

"Let's see how this one will go."

"Okay, are you free this Saturday?" 

I looked at him, sighing amused. I had to admit, although he was an alpha, his hopeful expression looked kinda… Cute. Kinda.   
"Yes, I am." I smiled, "I'll see you later." I said and walked away to find my friends.   
  


"A date with Chanwoo? Finally!" Jinhwan said cheerfully.

I told him, Jiwon and Donghyuk that I finally gave up. Jinhwan seemed to be more excited than Chanwoo about this, but the other two didn't seem too happy. 

"He's just an actor with a pretty face." Donghyuk sighed, shaking his head. 

"It's just one date, Dong." I gave him a look. "He isn't planning to give up soon." 

"Yeah, but Chanwoo?" Jiwon looked at me. 

"Shut up you two." Jinhwan scolded them. "He's been following Yunhyeongie like a lost puppy. Let them date."

"It's one date Jay." I sighed deeply. Just one date.   
It's not like I don't like Chanwoo or something like this. He's really respectful on set and it's well known that his 'bad boy' act in school is just an act because of his fans. His fans who didn't really like me as it is.

"I'll come over to your place and make sure you're ready for it." Jinhwan smiled, hugging my arm. 

"Thank you." I smiled back at him. "But remember that I don't want to impress him. It's just a date."

"Yeah yeah, doesn't mean you can't at least put some effort to look cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much for now, but that's the first chapter.  
> I'd like to know what you think of it 😊
> 
> Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yunhyeong's POV**

"Jay, are you sure you're not overreacting?" I asked amused as he was busy applying some makeup to my face. I told him so many times that it's just a date. I don't want it to seem like I'm trying too hard. 

"Yunhyeong, I'll let you get out of the house like this over my dead body. You can afford to put some effort into this date." He pouted.

"It's just a date." I hummed. 

"With Jung Chanwoo." 

Since we finished filming for now, Chanwoo and I didn't see each other as much as we did. We used to spend hours on set, during rehearsals and we sometimes even got back home together. But now he greeted me every morning at school and on Wednesday we set a time he'll pick me up for our date.   
Watching him trying to hide his excitement was… kind of funny to watch. 

"I still can't believe… I'm going on a date with Jung Chanwoo…" I sighed amused. 

"Every omega would be happy to switch with you!" Jinhwan gave me a look.   
Of course. What sane omega would give up the chance to date the handsome actor Jung Chanwoo? 

"Not you," I noted. "Or Jiwon."

"I have an alpha. And Jiwon is...Jiwon." 

Right, Jinhwan started dating about… A year ago I think?   
He's been crushing on this alpha for such a long time, talking nonstop about how handsome he is, how strong he is, and many more things we preferred not to hear. At some point, Jiwon finally snapped and gave him a push.  
He literally pushed Jinhwan at the poor guy and I'm surprised Jinhwan didn't get a heart attack. 

To his luck, Junhoe seemed to be interested in him and although he looked intimidating, he was actually really nice to Jinhwan.   
They talked a few times, went on one date or two before they decided to make it official and ever since Jinhwan is constantly walking around while being covered with Junhoe's scent. But thanks to him he was harassed less by other alphas.   
It was a real nightmare for him before that, having alphas hit on him or annoy him every single time in the hall. 

And Jiwon…   
I refuse to believe this guy has any omega DNA in him.  
He seemed completely against the whole idea and acts more protective like an alpha than an omega. Now he's busy helping Donghyuk get rid of unwanted attention, and I have to admit it's impressive how strong he can be. His older brother taught him how to fight, so it's clear where he got that from.   
But maybe once he'll have an alpha it would soften him.  
  


"You definitely look better." Jinhwan smiled as he finished with my makeup.

I chuckled and decided to look in the mirror to check the damage he's done. Though I have to admit, he didn't do a bad job at all. It looked pretty simple and nice. 

"Thanks." 

"Now go to change before he gets here." 

"So pushy." I looked at the bed where I had the clothes Jinhwan insisted I wear.   
An over-sized black and white striped sweater and black skinny jeans. Which honestly wasn't his worst as well. I guess I should have known better than to let Jinhwan into my place.   
I wonder if Chanwoo is even going to like it or he'll think it's too much…   
  


"You look great!" Jinhwan smiled after I changed. "Good luck on your date! Don't forget to update us!." He hugged me. I chuckled and nodded, thanking him. I really need some good luck for this date

* * *

**Chanwoo's POV**

I hummed to myself as I got out of my car, making sure the flowers I bought for Yunhyeong are okay. I'm so glad he finally agreed to go out with me. He's just so… sweet, and caring and soft.  
It's… any alpha would want him as his omega. And I really want to be that alpha. I don't want some jerk to harass him or boss him around.   
  
I remember he was so shy and hesitant when we were first introduced for the filming. I saw him around school but I never actually paid attention to him.   
After that, I saw him around more. I saw him and his friends dealing with a lot of jerks, but to his luck, they were there to help each other.   
One thing which I didn't like was that alpha friend he had which probably lived close to him, because there were so many times he showed up for filming or rehearsal smelling like him. They were a bit too close to him to my liking.   
  
But as Yunhyeong and I continued spending time together I understood more and more that I…   
I like him. I really like him. And I want to have a chance with him. 

So I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.   
When the door opened, I was ready to say hey or at least hand him the flowers, but the second I saw him I couldn't think of anything but… 

"Beautiful…" 

"Hey Chanwoo." Yunhyeong smiled softly, "you're right on time." 

"As if I would dare to be late." I said, looking at him. 

The outfit he was wearing was simple, but it really complimented him and made him look so beautiful. I never found any other omega as stunning as I think Yunhyeong is. I never had an interest in anyone before.   
But he…

"Um… Those are for you." I handed him the flowers. "Though they're not as beautiful as you." 

"Cheesy." Yunhyeong chuckled. "But thank you, they're lovely!" He said cheerfully, taking the flowers from me. 

I smiled at his reaction, god he's so adorable. 

"Get in." Yunhyeong smiled, "I'll put them in water before we go." 

I nodded and walked in, closing the door behind me as he happily walked away to get a vase for the flowers. His scent was all over the place and god, he has such a sweet scent. It's definitely better than having him covered in his friend's scent, though I could notice it around as well.   
But Yunhyeong's scent was stronger and I really liked it.   
  


"Okay, let's go." He smiled at me. 

I nodded and walked out of the apartment with him, watching him locking the door before leading him to my car.  
I opened the car door for him, smiling. Yunhyeong chuckled, thanking me before getting inside the car.   
I closed the door and walked to the other side, getting inside as well before starting the car. I really do want to show him that I'm not a typical alpha that only wants to get inside his pants.   
Sure, like every other alpha I think he's adorable and really soft. But I'm not interested in him only because of his looks or because I want to use him. I really do like him. Yunhyeong really is a kind and considerate omega, and I want to get to know him more.   
  


"So," He said, gaining my attention. "Where are you kidnapping me? Because you never told me your plans."

I chuckled at that. "Well, I reserved us seats in that restaurant you wanted to try. And then I thought about a nice walk after that." 

"Huh? A restaurant?" Yunhyeong asked, "how do you even remember that? I'm pretty sure I talked about it only once when I heard about it…" 

"Yeah, I remember you said you really want to go there but complained you don't have too much time because of the filming. So now that we have a bit time I thought why not." I smiled, "I assumed it'd be better than just a movie."

He hummed. "I wouldn't mind a movie if it's a good one. But that also sounds nice. I'm actually impressed." 

"Well, if I get only one chance, I want at least to do it right. I want you to enjoy this date." I said, giving him a quick look before focusing back on the road. 

Yunhyeong chuckled at that. "You can actually be sweet, who knew." 

"Now, we spent a whole year together and you thought I'm some kind of a jerk?" I asked with fake hurt. "So cruel, Yunhyeong. So cruel." 

I felt him pressing a soft and quick kiss against my cheek before resting his head against my shoulder. "You're right, I'm sorry." He said sweetly. 

It took me a while to process what just happened. Did he really…   
I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't expecting his lips to be this soft and I wasn't expecting his tone to be so sweet. 

Is he even real? 

"Don't get any ideas into your head," Yunhyeong said amused. "I'm giving you a chance here, so you better not ruin it." 

"Don't worry." I smiled, "no way I'll ruin a chance with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much of a big update, but I am really struggling with my Yunchan story.  
> My friend (Crystal) is helping me now, so I had some time to go over this chapter to upload it.  
> Promise that once I'll go over this ff properly and fix what I think I should, updates would be up more frequently.
> 
> Stay safe and have a great weekend! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Chanwoo's POV**

I parked the car outside of the restaurant when we arrived, carefully looking around before turning the engine off. I hope there won't be any reporters around tonight. I don't want rumors to start right now and end up hurting Yunhyeong.   
As if we didn't have enough problems. 

I got out of the car, making sure there wasn't anyone around before opening Yunhyeong's door for him and offering my hand to help him get out.   
  
"Worried about reporters?" He asked me. 

"Am I that obvious?" 

"Yes. But it's cute you're watching to make sure we'll be alone." He smiled and closed the door behind him. 

"I just don't want something to disturb us." I sighed, holding his hand. "Let's go inside." 

I smiled at the host as we walked inside, telling her my reservation. She lead us to our seats and gave us menus before walking away.

"Woah, everything looks so good." Yunhyeong said as he looked through the menu. 

"Choose anything you'd like." I smiled, looking at him amused as he thought what to order. 

This can't possibly be real. Yunhyeong really agreed to go on a date with me. I just hope he'd enjoy it. 

I gave him his time to pick himself a dish while thinking what I should get for myself. Everything really looked quite good. When the waitress came to ask us what we want, we placed our order and decided to catch up since it's been a while since we talked properly with each other. And I have to admit that I missed it.   
I missed seeing him every day on set, rehearsing with him, hearing his voice even… 

Though, after a year of filming together, is there really something I don't know about him yet? I got a pretty good idea of who Song Yunhyeong was. And I liked every single thing about him. 

So we talked a bit about our friends, our hobbies and what we do with our free time now. 

"I like to cook." Yunhyeong hummed, taking a sip from his water glass. "According to my parents and friends I'm really good at it." 

"Really?" I asked. Thinking about it, Yunhyeong looked like the type to be into cooking, I guess.   
I remember he sometimes brought lunch from home, but I simply assumed his mom made it for him before hearing he made it himself. 

"Well, they can't be wrong." 

"What about you?" Yunhyeong looked at me in wonder. "Beside acting." 

"Well, I guess I enjoy video games." 

"Only video games?" He chuckled. 

"Hey, you like cooking, I like gaming." I smiled amused, taking a sip from my glass. 

Yunhyeong chuckled, looking at the waitress who brought our order. We thanked her and watched her walk away before paying attention back to each other. 

"Such a lazy alpha." Yunhyeong noted, playing a bit with his straw before taking a sip from his drink. 

"I don't see anything wrong with that." I smiled, "besides, it's a nice stress relief after filming. Those take forever sometimes and it's so exhausting." 

"I guess you're right." Yunhyeong nodded, paying his attention back to his drink before looking at his food with a smile, looking pretty excited. Well, he wanted to try this place for a while but complained that he doesn't have the time because of the filming of the series. So I thought it'd be nice for a date. I really want to make him happy. 

We continued talking about interests, things we like, things we hate, our friends and school.   
I noticed Yunhyeong looks really happy when he talks about his interests and his friends. Since he spends a lot of time with them around school, I know who they were more or less.   
Jinhwan, an omega who is dating Junhoe, who was a friend of mine. Though with a personality like his, I'm surprised Junhoe actually got himself someone like that.   
He's not a bad alpha, but he's quite intimidating and short tempered. 

Jiwon, who probably was an alpha because he didn't really show omega traits at all. I heard there were rumors going around that he might be an omega, but if he was, he sure was different than most of the omegas in our school and looked more threatening. 

And Donghyuk, who was Yunhyeong's best friend apparently. And an alpha as well.   
I had to admit that I didn't like it. I didn't want Yunhyeong to be this close to another alpha. Especially not when I can sense his scent all over him. 

But besides that, our interest in movies was quite similar and we had a few more things in common which we talked about. God, I really hope this date isn't a one time thing. I really want a chance with him. 

  
"So how is the food?" I asked Yunhyeong after he finished about half of his dish. 

"Amazing. Thank you for taking me." He smiled. 

I really love his smile. He looks so adorable when he smiles. And it made me feel happy as well. 

"I'm glad you like it." I said and continue eating.   
  
  


After we finished the dinner I took him to a nice park in the area.The trees were filled with lights and it looked nice at night.   
I was walking with him hand in hand, gently swinging them back and forth. It was such a peaceful day, and honestly… I didn't want it to end. 

"Are you cold?" I asked Yunhyeong in worry when I felt his hand shaking.

Without thinking I let his hand go and took my jacket off, wrapping it around his shoulders. Yunhyeong blushed softly, looking at me with a smile. "Thank you."   
I smiled back, making sure he's covered well. I could notice him holding the jacket a bit closer to himself. 

"Aren't you cold…?" He asked me. 

"No, I'm fine." I promised. "Do you want me to take you home? I don't want you to catch a cold…"

Yunhyeong looked at me before shaking his head. "No… I said I'll go on a date with you. And I don't want to leave early. I… I kind of having fun…"

I smiled as he said that, holding him close to myself to keep him warm. Yunhyeong smiled softly, getting a bit closer to me me.   
I really hoped this is a good sign. I was hoping for a chance for a few months until he finally agreed.   
  
  


"Thank you for going out with me." I smiled at him as I walked him to the door of his house. I really enjoyed this date and I hope he enjoyed it too. 

"I had fun." Yunhyeong smiled back. "I'm happy I agreed. Thank you so much for a fun date."

"So… does it mean I get a second one?" I asked hopefully. 

Yunhyeong took off my jacket and held it gently, handing it to me. "You're really a sweet alpha." He said softly. "I'd like to go on a second date with you."

I felt so happy right now. "Then… I'll see you at school?" 

"Yes," Yunhyeong pressed a soft kiss against my cheek. "Have a good night."

"Goodnight…" I said softly, putting a hand on my cheek as he closed the door. 

I'm so happy right now. He might actually like me. I can't believe that after flirting with him for over three months he finally agreed.   
I feel like I can scream from happiness. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Junhoe's POV**

"A second date huh?" I looked at Chanwoo. 

I, him and Hanbin were at the school yard, talking as we walked around before our next class. It's rare things get Chanwoo this excited, but he's been trying to get this omega to date him for a while now. 

"Yeah, I really want to be his alpha." He sighed. 

"He is cute." Hanbin noted, nodding in agreement. "Too good for you." 

"Shut up." Chanwoo gave him a look. 

"And what about Jiwon?" I asked Hanbin in wonder.

"What about him?"

"When are you planning to finally ask him out?" 

Hanbin looked at me with a frown. "Koo Junhoe, what the fuck?" 

"Please, it's clear that you have an interest in him." Chanwoo rolled his eyes. 

"What makes you think that? I'm pretty sure he's an alpha." 

"So that's what stopping you?" I asked, "I saw you two talk a few times about your music. It seems like you really enjoyed that." 

"I was only asking him for his opinion about something and he asked me for advice." Hanbin sighed.

"What the heck… can't I talk with people anymore?"

"You can, but you can't deny the way you're looking at him." I said amused. "You're too obvious. And Jay says he also has an interest in you."   
Well, technically Jinhwan said Jiwon doesn't want to be set up with anyone and he's getting quite annoyed about the subject, but those two clearly have a thing for each other. And Jiwon does give a vibe of an alpha, but even if he is one it shouldn't be what stops Hanbin from asking him out. 

"Look, Chanwoo was following Yunhyeong like a lost puppy for months until he agreed." I said, receiving a hit from Chanwoo. "Just try and ask him to… Hang out. Go somewhere. It doesn't have to be an official date."

"Why are you trying so hard to set me up?" Hanbin complained. 

"We're not." Chanwoo sighed. "Nothing wrong with making a friend, right?" 

"Especially one you have a common interest with." I agreed. 

"Which you're trying to set me up with."

"C'mon, try before complaining." 

"I'll complain as much as I want, you jerk." Hanbin rolled his eyes. "There's your boyfriend, by the way." 

I was about to say something when I was hugged from behind. "June!" I heard Jinhwan's cheerful voice.   
I couldn't help but smile and made him let go of me so I could look properly at him. 

"Hey, angel." I said, leaning to kiss him softly. Jinhwan smiled at that and hugged me again. 

"We'll see you later Junhoe." Hanbin said and he and Chanwoo walked away.

"Are those the earrings I bought you?" I asked Jinhwan as I looked at him, gently brushing his hair back.

"Yes." He hummed, placing a soft kiss against my cheek. "And I really like them."

"They really suit you." I smiled. "But you'll make anything look good." 

Jinhwan chuckled and asked for another kiss. "You're amazing."   
  
I kissed him deeply. No, he's amazing. I couldn't ask for a better omega than him.   
I had my eye on him for a while, but we didn't have too many classes together and I didn't feel comfortable approaching him when he was surrounded by his friends.   
Not to say, he was suffering from enough harassment and would probably see me trying to talk to him as harassment too. 

But after having him fall on me after his friend pushed him, I finally had the courage to ask him to hang out.   
He was quite nervous, mumbling an apology but I really couldn't care about it. I was happy I got the excuse to talk with him. 

And now we were dating for a bit over a year. 

"So, Yunhyeongie went on a date with Chanwoo." Jinhwan hummed, wrapping his arms around mine as we made our way in the hall.

"So I heard." I nodded. It was rare Chanwoo didn't spend his time talking about the blonde omega.

"And Jiwon is still refusing to listen to me and consider going out with Hanbin." Jinhwan pouted.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Funny. Chanwoo and I were trying to convince Hanbin to do the same. But he claims they are only friends."

Jinhwan groaned in frustration. "Those two…"

"Give them their time."   
I knew better than to push Hanbin. But he needs to understand that dating, even if it's an alpha, is not the end of the world. 

We stopped by Jinhwan's locker so he could get the textbooks he needs for his next class. While waiting for him, I could notice that some of the alphas who passed us gave Jinhwan looks and others straight up stopped in their place just to look at him.   
I growled at it, giving them a look so they'd back off. Jinhwan is mine. And I told myself I won't let anyone try to harass him again. 

"June?" He looked at me in wonder, seeing all the other alphas walk away.

"What happened? Stop always threatening every Alpha at school."

"I don't like it when they give you those dirty looks. You belong to me."

"Yeah…?" Jinhwan asked softly, closing his locker before looking at me and kissing me. "Where's your evidence…?"

"Angel, don't tease me about it." I gently stroked his cheek. "You know I can't mark you yet."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because I need approval from your parents first."

"Why must you be such a gentleman…" he hit my chest, pouting. 

"Because." I kissed him again, "I'm serious about being with you. I want to do it properly." 

"Said the guy who already got into my pants a few times." Jinhwan noted. 

"I said I want to do it properly, not be old fashioned." I chuckled. "Besides, as if it's possible to wait long with you."

Jinhwan sighed and I smiled, kissing him. I love him so much… and I'm trying to be the alpha he deserves.   
I'm not perfect. I know I'm not. Sometimes it's hard to control myself around him because he's clingy and has such a good scent…   
And the fact I am quite aggressive didn't help. 

But I still tried my best to spoil him and shower him with love. Jinhwan doesn't deserve an alpha who will use him.  
And too many alphas tried to use my poor angel…  
Ever since we started dating I didn't let any alpha to get close to him except the ones I trust. Any time someone tried and I was with him I instantly gave them a look. I was ready to fight any alpha that will try to do something to him. 

  
"June!" Jinhwan whined, "you're not listening to me."

"Sorry angel." I apologized, hugging him. "What did you say?"

"That you remember my heat is next week, right? Don't make any plans." 

I hummed, brushing his hair. "Don't worry angel, I remember." I promised. 

He smiled and kissed me softly. "I'm going to meet Yunhyeongie before class. Wait for me after school?" 

I nodded and pressed a kiss on his hand. He smiled and walked away.  
I smiled to myself. He's so adorable. I really am lucky to have him as my omega and I really am thankful for his friend. I don't think I would ever have the courage to talk with him otherwise.   
And now that he's mine, I really do want to make sure he's happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!  
> This week went by so fast, but because of this quarantine, I lost any sense of time I had.  
> I'm working on the rewrite of the other chapter, so I hope to be able to upload this story more frequently.  
> Stay safe and have a great day! ❤️️


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanbin's POV**

I was supposed to pay attention to the teacher, but it wasn't as important as what I was doing instead.  I finally managed to think about lyrics for a new song I'm working on and I want to write it down while I remember it.   
I have hundreds of notebooks with random lyrics or melodies which I wrote down, but I used a really small percentage of them because I ended up not liking some of them or thinking about something else and changing everything. 

Junhoe and Chanwoo didn't really understand me.   
Well, Junhoe maybe did a little because he studied how to play the guitar. Chanwoo definitely didn't because he was either busy with his acting or ignored us completely when he put his phone on silent to play video games.   
The only one who I knew could understand me about 100% was Kim Jiwon since we shared the same hobby - we both like composing. But we didn’t talk as often as I would like to. 

I mean, I guess it's my fault because I wasn't too talkative and focused a lot either on my hobby or on my friends.   
Well, when they were around and weren't busy hanging out with their boyfriends.   
It looked like Chanwoo was getting along well with Yunhyeong, and I'm surprised Junhoe and Jinhwan didn't run away to get married yet. 

_ "And what about Jiwon… When are you planning to finally ask him out?"  _ _ "Please, it's clear that you have an interest in him." _

I? Have an interest in Jiwon? 

I lifted my head and looked around the class. I'm pretty sure we share this one.   
I saw him a few seats away from me, sitting with one of his friends.  Am I interested in Jiwon? 

Well… he's an interesting guy. I like his style and it's fun to talk with him about our music.  But we never just… Hung out as friends.   
Does he even see me as a friend?  Like… we  **know** each other. But are we friends? 

Why am I even thinking about this now? 

_ "Just try and ask him to… Hang out. Go somewhere. It doesn't have to be an official date." _

"Ugh… fucking Junhoe and Chanwoo…" I mumbled annoyed, paying my attention back to my notebook.  To ask Jiwon to hang out…?  


It took me a few minutes until I realized the class was over.  So I quickly collected my things and looked for Jiwon who was making his way out with his friend.   
I sighed deeply and shook my head. It's not worth embarrassing myself like this. I'll wait for an opportunity to talk with him alone.   
So I took my bag and made my way to the next class, trying my best to ignore the mess which was happening in the halls.  It wasn't rare to see alphas argue over an omega on some occasions or hear they got into a fight because one of them tried to harass an omega. 

Junhoe would sometimes be involved in those fights because I don't think there's many alphas who didn't try to get their hands on Jinhwan.   
Poor guy, it's probably not easy for him. To his luck, he's dating a strong alpha who can protect him.   
Remembering how they started dating always made me laugh.  I was worried at first about this relationship, but Junhoe is completely whipped over him. And it seems like he's taking good care of him too.

An omega…  
I don't feel like it's important for me to find one right now. I mean, I'm just going to finish high school, and I don't know how much I'll be able to take care of someone when I can barely take care of myself.   
Getting an omega was the last thing I'm worried about. 

  
  


"Hanbin." I was greeted by Jiwon when I walked into the class.  He signed me to sit next to him and I did, greeting him. 

"I saw you wrote something during the last class," Jiwon noted. "New song? Does it mean we'll get a new demo?" 

"I really hope so." I nodded. "Though I still need to fix the beat a bit. It won't go too well with what I wrote." 

Jiwon hummed and nodded. "Yeah, it's not easy… well, I'll be waiting for it. I think I'm following your account…" he took his phone out and showed it to me so I'll confirm it's really me. 

I nodded, smiling softly at it. "You ask me that every few months." 

"Well, because sometimes you don't upload anything for months." Jiwon chuckled before putting it away. "I'm scared you changed your account." 

"Nah, it's always the same." I promised. 

Jiwon…   
Besides my friends, I don't really feel nervous around him and I'm not scared to say the wrong thing. He understands me and accepts my terrible jokes.  I can't say there are many people who understand me.   


"Hey, say…" I lowered my tone when the teacher walked into the class.  "Are you… ugh…"   
Should I? Would he even agree to meet if I'll ask him? Should it be a date or should I ask him to hang out like the guys suggested?   
What am I even doing?

"Yes?" Jiwon looked at me in wonder. 

"Uh… Well… if you have time after class, mind taking a look at my lyrics?" 

Jiwon nodded. "Sure, I'd be happy too." 

I nodded too, sighing.  I will never dare to ask him out. I know I won't have the courage.   
Even if it's to hang out as friends. All I can talk about is music. I don't know too well how those social interactions work. 

_ "I should stop letting what Junhoe said affect me."  _ I thought to myself.  _ "Who said I really do like Jiwon? Who said Jiwon would even be interested in a useless alpha like me?" _

* * *

I'm not sure why, but I tried asking Jiwon yo go out another few times over the past two weeks.  Almost every single time I gave up and just said nothing, at the other times we ended up eating lunch with our friends or met after school to hang out for a few hours with them as well. 

It wasn't just the two of us. 

Of course, Junhoe and Chanwoo made fun of me for not being able to do something so simple.  My response was to give them a look and not talk with them for the rest of the day.   
Real mature. 

I don't understand what I'm doing wrong.  How could Chanwoo follow someone who had no interest in him for 3 months? How did he have the patience?   
And I can't talk with someone I talk with on a regular basis. 

Well, I can't talk with him about anything but music.  Besides, why on earth would he even agree to go out? Jiwon clearly was too good for me.   
He was more confident of himself and more social. He wasn't busy spending the whole day daydreaming or ignoring people. 

  
  


"Still didn't ask him out?" Junhoe asked me as we made our way to our lockers. "C'mon, what's the problem?" 

"There's no problem. Why do I need to ask him out?" I asked. 

"Why not? Are you still denying you're interested in him?" 

"Fuck you, Koo Junhoe." I gave him a look. "I'm not messing with your relationship, don't mess with my nonexistent one."

"C'mon, I'm pretty much sure Jiwon won't bite you if you'll try." 

I rolled my eyes, stopping by my locker. "Go, I'll see you in class." 

"I'm just saying, you better hurry before someone else will have him." Junhoe smirked and walked away. 

I sighed deeply, shoving my things into my locker as I shook my head.  I need to snap out of this. The only reason I was trying to ask Jiwon out is because of Junhoe. This idiot was the one who pushed me to this in the first place and he's still trying to. 

I'm perfectly fine now without a relationship. Though...  
I don't think I can deny the fact that I really do like Kim Jiwon in some way. But in what way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New update!  
> Had a pretty busy week with my self studies so I didn't have too much time to work on this.  
> But I've made a lot of progress today and have two more chapters to upload! So I'll try to upload twice a week (On Monday and Wednesday)  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day! 😊❤️️


	6. Chapter 6

**Jinhwan's POV**  
  
"You seem happier." I noted when I walked with Yunhyeong in the hall to our lockers. 

He hummed, shrugging. "Chanwoo and I went on a few dates already. And so far I really think I like it.." 

Yunhyeong and Chanwoo started dating a few weeks ago and so far it seems like they were really enjoying with each other. They are also going to continue their filming soon so they'd spend even more time together.   
And Yunhyeong seems really happy.

"Want to meet today after school with Jiwon?" I suggested.   
Junhoe couldn't meet with me today so I thought to go shopping with my friends. Jiwon would hate it, but he always hates going shopping. 

"Oh, yes!" Yunhyeong said cheerfully. "I have a date with Chanwoo this weekend and I thought about getting a new pair of shoes or something nice to wear." 

"Really, you're ditching me?" Donghyuk wrapped an arm around him. "It hurts, Yunhyeongie." 

"You can always come shopping with us." I noted.

"I'd rather stay in a closed room with the pretty actor for a week." Donghyuk rolled his eyes, "but I have dance class after school, so I can't either way." 

I hummed and nodded.  
Donghyuk didn’t go out with us too much since he already felt frustrated enough with spending all of his time with omegas. And he was busy with his dance classes so he had even less time.  
I’m pretty much sure the only one he tolerated was Yunhyeong.  
  
I sighed, putting everything I don't need in the locker while waiting for Yunhyeong to take his things. We have a class together now if I'm not wrong.   
  
"Hm, Yoyo, what is it?" 

"Ugh, nothing…" He shook his head, picking up the few papers which fell from his locker. "Probably Chanwoo's fan club. They like leaving things in my locker." 

I sighed, feeling sorry for him. Because he's famous and dating one of the most wanted alphas, he's having such a hard time.   
Junhoe is popular enough around school and he has many omegas who like him. But I'm not feeling jealous about it because I know Junhoe looks only at me. He never gave me a reason not to trust him.   
Besides, no one is trying to get to me because they're scared of Junhoe. There're pros from the fact your alpha is one of the strongest around school.

When Yunhyeong and I walked into our class we sat next to each other and talked while waiting for the teacher to walk in.  
  
"Good morning class,” We were greeted by Mr. Lee. “We have a new student today. He just moved back to Korea after being four years in New York."

"Hello, I'm Park Sungjae, nice to meet you all." The new guy smiled.

I gave him one look before looking back at Yunhyeong and talking with him while the teacher was preparing to start his lesson. A new kid in the last year of high school? It could've been better if he stayed another year instead of coming back.   
Well, whatever. Not my problem.   
  


"Hey, the new student is looking at you." Yunhyeong told me quietly during class. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the guy just to see he really was looking at me, smiling. 

"He's new," I noted, looking back at Yunhyeong. "He better not get any ideas into his head." 

"Yeah, I saw what happened to the last alpha who tried to mess with you." Yunhyeong sighed amused. "Another reason I'm scared of June."

"He's amazing." I hummed.

"More like scary." Yunhyeong shook his head. 

  
  
  


I waved goodbye to Yunhyeong after class since he was meeting Donghyuk to go to his next class and I made my way in the hall to my locker to take a textbook to my next class. 

"Hey."

I closed my locker, seeing that new student. "Umm… hi?"   
The hell does he want from me? 

"Sorry if it's sudden." He chuckled at my confused expression. "I just saw you in class and-"

"I have an alpha." I raised an eyebrow. I had this type of conversation so many times I was getting tired of it.   
This is why Junhoe needs to stop being so goddamn stubborn and mark me already. Or be by my side 24/7.

"Oh, actually, I was wondering if you're going to English now too. I don't know where it is." The guy smiled, showing me his schedule. 

"Oh." I looked at his schedule. "Yeah, I have English." I said. But I'm not letting my guard down.   
He's a stranger and an alpha. The only alphas I trust are my dad, Donghyuk, Junhoe, and his friends. 

"Great! Mind if I join you?" 

"Sure…" I said, starting to walk away and he followed me, walking just a few centimeters away from me. 

_'Okay Jinhwan, not every alpha is a jerk. You can be friendly but be_ **_really_ ** _careful.'_ I thought to myself, starting a small talk with Sungjae about the fact he studied abroad and if it was difficult moving back to Korea.   
When I first met Jiwon he was confused as fuck and had his guard really high no matter who approached him. I really thought he was an alpha for a few months before he told me the truth. 

We reached the class and I sat in my place, looking at the guy as he sat not so far from me. At least he didn't sit next to me.   
I know not alphas are jerks, but I'm not going to trust an alpha I don't know. Something about him feels off. 

I took out my phone and texted Junhoe to come to pick me after class. I don't want to be alone around this guy.   
He asked if everything is okay and I told him I want to spend more time with him now since he's busy after school. I don't want him to worry for nothing. 

I smiled at his response saying he'll wait by the door and sent him a heart before putting my phone away.  
At least I'll feel a bit safe. 

  
  


"June." I smiled as I saw him after class, hugging him tightly.

"Hey angel." He smiled back and kissed me softly. "What's your next class?" 

"We have literature together you idiot." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his. "You already forgot my schedule?"

He smiled in apology and kissed me again.

I saw that Sungjae looked at us as he walked out of the class. It seems like every time I caught him looking at me he was smiling. It's a bit creepy. 

"Let's go, June…"

"Is everything okay angel?" He asked me in worry. 

I looked at him and nodded. "I just didn't sleep too well." 

"Why?"

"Because it's hard not having you close to me." I pouted. 

He smiled at that, brushing my hair. "God, you're too precious." 

"I'm also really spoiled." I noted, enjoying his touch. 

"Well, I enjoy spoiling you." Junhoe wrapped an arm around me as we made our way to literature. 

  
  
  


"Why didn't you tell him?" Yunhyeong asked me as we were walking to the last class of the day.   
I didn't have many classes with the new guy, but every time I saw him in the hall or even when I noticed him during lunch, I had a bad feeling.  
He really was looking at me, smiling. It made me feel more and more uneasy.   
  


"Because he didn't actually do something to me, and you know June, I'll tell him and he'd get mad." 

"Well, he's supposed to protect you as your alpha." Yunhyeong noted. 

"Please, you get shit stuffed in your locker and you're not saying a thing to Chanwoo, so don't you tell me what to do." I rolled my eyes. "Remember we're meeting after school. Jiwon too."

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled, hugging my arm as we walked inside the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'll try to update more frequently.  
> Though while re-writing some of the chapters I understood the plot is all over the place so I'll try to make some order.  
> Thank you for reading! 😊


	7. Chapter 7

**Jiwon's POV**

I hummed to the track playing in my headphones as I walked to my locker to take a few things out.  
Hanbin uploaded the new demo he worked on to his account this morning and so far it was really good. 

We weren't super close or anything, but we had shared classes and we talked to each other from time to time because our friends were dating. Beside Donghyuk. And we have a common interest, so we talked about music when we did talk. 

Stepping closer to my locker I saw a view I've seen thousands of times before in the past few months - Chanwoo following Yunhyeong while talking to him. He really was crushing hard on him.   
But at least now it seems Yunhyeong is having an interest in him. He used to avoid him non stop around school but Yunhyeong said they had a good first date and they went on a few more since.   
I actually think they are dating now. So we are happy for him. 

But Chanwoo will get a beating if he hurts him.   
  


Jinhwan has Junhoe. Yunhyeong has Chanwoo. Seems like Donghyuk and I are the only ones who are different.   
Having an alpha wasn't something important to me at all. And acting all omega-like made me sick. It works with cute omegas like Jinhwan and Yunhyeong. Not me. So I tried to hide my scent and pushed annoying alphas away.   
Donghyuk too. I could tell omegas didn't really interest him like they should.   
I don't know if it had anything to do with him being glued to Yunhyeong or because he really didn't find omegas interesting. Because he and Yunhyeong are really close friends and they live not too far from each other, he always was a bit more protective of him. 

But we know he has no interest in Yunhyeong.   
  


_'You just haven't found your alpha yet!'_ Jinhwan always argued with me that once I'll have an alpha I'll start acting like an omega. Yeah, as if.

"Hanbin, hey." I said when I closed my locker, seeing him standing next to it. "I just listened to your demo." 

"Yeah? How awful was it?" He asked. 

"C'mon, you make really good music." I scolded him, "why is it supposed to be awful? I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad." He smiled. 

I cleared my throat, looking at my locker as I locked it.   
I don't see Hanbin smiling too often. He's usually in a gloomy mood or he's too concentrated to show any kind of emotion. But at the rare times he did smile… 

"Say, are you free after school?" Hanbin asked me. 

"Yeah sure, why?" I looked at him in wonder. "You need help with a track?"

He chuckled as he shook his head, so I looked at him confused. 

"With lyrics?" Those were the only reasons we hung out without our friends because we knew they'd get bored to death. What other reason Hanbin has to ask if I'm free? 

"Want all of us to hang out again?"

"More like… just us?" He said and I could hear he was a bit nervous.

"Just us?"

"Yeah… like… a date? Maybe?"

"A… date?" Did Hanbin really just ask me out on a freaking date? Kim Hanbin? 

"Why?" I asked out loud. 

"Well… I like hanging out with you so… I thought maybe we can try and… get to know each other better…" He said, looking both uncomfortable and nervous for some reason. 

Well, I like hanging out with him too. It's not like I don't. But… A date? Isn't it a bit too formal? Besides, does he even like me in that way?   
Did Jinhwan say anything to him? Did he set Hanbin to this? If he did I swear I'll kill him. 

"I mean… I wouldn't hate it…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "But, can't we call it a 'hangout' instead of a… Date?"

"Well… a hangout is when you want to go out with a friend…" he said quietly and sighed. "Forget it, I got it. I won't force you, sorry. I won't mention it again." 

Did I upset him? I didn't want to hurt him. I just…   
I guess I just really suck at this. 

"Hanbin," I sighed, stopping him from walking away. "Look, I don't mind. Really. I'd like to go out with you after school. You're not forcing anything."

I mean… I do enjoy hanging out with him. He's a nice guy, not to say really talented. People might say he's a bit weird, but who isn't?  
he wants to call it a date… I mean… 

Hanbin looked at me. "So… it's a date?" 

I nodded, smiling softly. "Sure, it's a date."

He smiled. "Okay… um… so I'll see you after school?"

I nodded again. It was so weird. Did I really just-

"You have a date with Hanbin?!" I heard Jinhwan's voice. 

I sighed, turning to look at him. "For fuck's sake, Jay…" 

"I heard the word date!"

"Yes, we're going on a date." I said, giving him a look. 

"Oh my god! It's finally happening!" Jinhwan said happily as he hugged me tightly. "Jiwon… Is finally going on a date…"

"Stop it, Hanbin is right here and you're embarrassing." 

"Hey Hanbin." Jinhwan smiled without a sense of shame.   
I pulled my hood up just to avoid this awkward conversation. God, please make the floor swallow me… 

"Hey Jinhwan…" Hanbin said quietly. "I'll see you later Jiwon." He said and walked away. 

"Fuck you, Kim Jinhwan." I gave Jinhwan a look. "I already feel awkward about this. You're impossible."

"I'm excited for you! You're finally going on a date with an alpha!" 

I groaned, shaking my head. "Jay, stop. It's just a meeting. Hanbin and I aren't going to get married."

"Still! Just the fact you're finally going on a date with him makes me happy for you." 

"You're impossible. I'm going to my class." I shook my head, starting to walk away.   
Dating an alpha isn't everything in life. Having someone to 'spoil you and take care of you' isn't the most important thing. I want to finish school with good grades and improve my music.   
  
Hanbin is nice. He's a really quiet guy and he doesn't act like a usual alpha. But I don't want to lead him on. I mean… I'm pretty much sure he doesn't know I'm an omega… 

I sighed frustrated. Please someone tell me this day gets better. 

\--

"Ready to go?" Hanbin asked me when he walked inside my class after it was over. I nodded, putting my things in my bag and stood up, walking with him out of the class. 

"Where are we going?" I asked as we made our way to the front of school. 

Hanbin hummed. "Are you hungry? There's a pizzeria about five minutes from school."

"Who am I to say no to pizza." I smiled. 

"Great." Hanbin nodded, smiling as well. I always get surprised when I see him smile. For an alpha, he looks kinda cute when he smiles. 

_'Kim Jiwon, don't you dare.'_ I scolded myself, following Hanbin. 

He asked me what I'd like on my pizza and ordered for us before we sat down.

"So… do you have other hobbies except of music?" He asked me. 

"Well… I guess I could say I like gaming." I shrugged. "And you?"

"Hiking." Hanbin answered almost instantly. 

"Really?" I asked a bit surprised. Hiking? Hanbin? The guy who sits 20 hours by his computer to work on his music? 

"Yeah." Hanbin chuckled. "I don't know, I mean… Being surrounded by people is really… Noisy. I can have my peace and quiet like this and it helps me think about new ideas. I like it. It makes me feel less… Stuck, I guess."

Hiking. Kim Hanbin was into hiking.   
For some reason, it's weird for me to think about it, but it also suits him in a way. He doesn't really like big crowds and barely talks when we eat lunch together. He was pretty calm but super hyper when he was talking about his interests. 

"I see…" I said quietly and watched him getting up to get our pizza.  
  


"I know it's not a… romantic date like what Chan and June are doing. But I'm happy you agreed…" He smiled softly as he handed me a slice from the pizza and a can of coke. 

"Hanbin," I said, thanking him. "Things like that don't really matter to me. Relationship, romance and all of this is something I really suck at or don't really have interest in. So you don't have to feel sorry at all."

"I see…" he said quietly. 

I said the wrong thing again, didn't I? "Wait, it came out wrong. I-"

"It's okay." He smiled. "I'm the one who insisted on calling this a date. We can call it a normal hangout, don't worry."

"Hanbin-"

"Don't worry about it Jiwon." He shook his head. "You don't have to see me as anything more than a friend if that's what you want. It's okay."

I didn't say that. I don't want to hurt him.  
I usually like seeing Hanbin smiling because he doesn't do that much. But looking at him now, I could tell it's not his usual smile. He's forcing himself and I don't like it.   
I'm hurting him and I don't like it. I said something stupid like always and hurt him. Why do I have to be such an idiot? 

"Fuck…" I said, looking away as I moved my fingers through my hair. It's not okay. Why does he say it's okay? I don't get him. 

"Hanbin… wait..." I said frustrated. "I didn't mean it this way… it's not what I meant to say-" 

"Jiwon, really..." Hanbin sighed. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Stop saying that!" I argued. "Stop assuming what I think or feel. Because you got it all wrong." 

"You said so yourself, relationships don't interest you. And we don't really know each other well…"

"It doesn't mean I'm not interested in getting to know you!" I argued. I like Hanbin. He's a really nice guy, not to say really talented. I do want to know him better… 

"Hanbin, look…" I sighed deeply. "I'm nothing like Jinhwan or Yunhyeong… Don't you want to find yourself…" I didn't even know what to say. Find himself what? A real omega? Someone who isn't a total mess?   
To find himself someone who will care about him in a way I don't even know if I can? I sighed. 

"I don't mind going on more… Dates like this with you to get to know each other better… Even pizza dates will do. I promise."

He looked at me a bit surprised. "Okay…" 

Honestly? I hate it. I hate the fact that although never really caring about crushes or romantic feelings, I do care about Hanbin.   
I get angry with myself whenever I disappoint him or turn him down. And I don't understand why. Why does it make me feel awful whenever he's not smiling because of me? 

  
  


We continued our date, getting to know each other better. And I was actually enjoying it. Hanbin is actually a really kind guy.   
It's not like I didn't know it, but I never spent time with him alone besides writing music. I was paying more attention to what we were doing than to him.

"Your face is covered with pizza sauce!" Hanbin laughed, taking a napkin to wipe my mouth. I was caught off guard, but let him, chuckling. 

"I **really** love pizza." I said amused. He smiled at that and I couldn't help but smile as well.   
I definitely like his smile. And it's most definitely not good. Hanbin…   
He deserves a proper omega. Someone who will look after him and take care of him. Someone who'll make him feel happy and loved. 

Not me. 

"Everything okay?" He asked me in wonder.

"Yeah." I smiled at him. 

He hummed as he looked at me. "If you say so."

I jumped when I suddenly heard a thunder. Rain? Now?

"Don't worry, my car is in the school's parking lot. I'll give you a ride home." 

"Oh, no. I can't possibly ask you-" 

"C'mon, I'm not going to let you walk alone in the rain." Hanbin rolled his eyes and finished his can with one final sip. "Let's go."

I nodded and walked with him outside. I wore on my hood but was surprised when Hanbin took off his coat, using it to make sure I'm not getting wet. 

"Hanbin, you'll get wet." I protested. "And it's probably not comfortable for you. Don't worry." I tried to make him wear his coat back but he refused.   
Why does every single alpha must be this stubborn? 

We ran to his car, quickly getting inside. Hanbin turned on the heat, getting a blanket he had on his backseat and covered me with it to keep me warm.  
The blanket… it had Hanbin’s scent over it. Hanbin had a pretty pleasant scent. It made me feel calm in a way, like I could have it around me forever and feel protected.   
Is that what Jinhwan feels when he's surrounded by Junhoe's scent? 

I covered myself better with the blanket, smiling to myself. I felt so comfortable…

"Are you still cold?" Hanbin asked, setting the heater a bit higher. "Is that okay?"

"I'm okay." I hummed. Alpha's scent…  
It all was weird for me. I don't like alphas too much because they act as if omegas are weak and defend-less creatures. I watched Jinhwan and Yunhyeong getting harassed so many times…   
And I was harassed too sometimes until I decided to do something about it. But now, being surrounded by Hanbin's scent… 

"Tell me your address." He told me.

So I told him my address, feeling how I'm getting sleepy. It's probably because of the heat in the car. Yeah, it's definitely because of that.   
Hanbin nodded, saying something I didn't focus on. I just closed my eyes, deciding that it won't hurt to take a short nap. 

  
  


I frowned as I felt I'm being shaken, seeing Hanbin smiling at me as I opened my eyes. 

"Good morning sleepy head. We're here." 

I hummed, getting a bit more comfortable before stretching. "I fell asleep… Sorry." I apologized. "Thank you for taking me home."

"No problem." He smiled, trying to get the blanket off me but I held it tighter. I wanted to have his scent around me for a while longer. It was really nice. 

Hanbin looked at me surprised before chuckling. "Do you want to keep it? You're probably cold."

I nodded.  
He smiled and this time he had an… affectionate expression. I don't think I ever saw him looking at anyone like this. And it made my heart beat a bit faster. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Hanbin asked, "get home quick so you won't catch a cold."   
I nodded, quickly getting inside the building I was living in.

"Jiwon, what is that blanket?" My mom asked me surprised. 

"Hanbin's." I answered, holding it tighter. He probably thought I'm weird for taking it with me. 

"Hanbin?" She asked confused. 

"He's friends with Chan and June." I reminded her. "We sometimes write music together." 

"Wait…" Mom frowned. "The alpha?"

I nodded. "We went out today. And he gave me that so I won't be cold…"   
  


I walked into my room and instantly dropped myself on my bed, holding the blanket tighter around me. Hanbin…  
He really did ask me out on a date, and I agreed. I don't know what made me do it, but I agreed.   
I really don't mind it, but it is scary. I don't want to disappoint him. I don't want to make him feel sad...   
Why do I feel so bad every time I see him looking so...down?  
  
I like Hanbin. As a guy. He's sweet, he's kind...  
Yeah, he is mostly busy with his music, but seeing he has such a passion for his hobby...  
It's good he has something he loves. But...  
How much do I like him as an alpha? 

I sighed softly, covering myself better with the blanket. Before I realized I fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon and Hanbin went on a date!  
> Guess Junhoe and Chanwoo were correct about Hanbin's crush, and Jinhwan was right saying Jiwon didn't find the right alpha yet. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Have a great day 💕


	8. Chapter 8

**Jinhwan's POV**

I kissed Junhoe softly before saying goodbye to him and making my way to my class with Jiwon. It's going to be lunch soon and I was this day to end as soon as possible so I could spend some time with my alpha.   
Jiwon went on a date with Hanbin not a long time ago and he from what he told me the date was really amazing, but he wasn't too sure about it.   
  
"Just...try to enjoy it. Hanbin seems to like you and I'm sure you'd feel comfortable with him soon." I promised and stopped walking. "I forgot my textbook, go without me."  
  
Jiwon sighed and nodded, telling me to hurry as he walked away.  
  
I started making my way to my locker, hoping I'll make it on time for my class.

"Hey, Jinhwan."  
  
I sighed as I heard his voice. I swear I myself losing my temper more and more each time I hear his voice. It’s actually started to annoy me in a way.

It's been a week since this Sungjae guy joined our school and I was trying to avoid him as much as possible, but it seems like he always knew exactly where to show up to start a conversation with me. He's saying he wants a friend but I doubt that. I didn’t meet the one alpha who wanted to be ‘just friends’ with me besides Donghyuk.

I don't like it, but he also didn't actually do something for me to complain about him...   
Yunhyeong said I should tell Junhoe but I'm not sure…   
He has a really short temper and he’s not going to like this at all. He’s getting aggressive from seeing alphas check me out in the hall, so what would happen if he’ll know there’s a guy who’s not leaving me? 

  
I took a deep breath and closed my locker before I turned to look at him.

"You look really nice today."

"Sungjae, look." I looked at him. "I have an alpha as you saw, I'm really not interested." 

"I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation." He hummed. "I don't want to be your alpha. You are really cute but I respect the fact you already have one." 

"I don't care. I'm not interested." I'm tired of acting nice. It's obvious he's not listening to me and if I won’t do something to push him away this clearly will never end.  
  


I gasped as he suddenly pushed me against the wall, one hand holding my arm against it while the other moving over my thigh. "Your 'alpha' won't even mark what's his…" 

"Put your hand away while I'm still nice." I glared at him. "You don't know my alpha."   
I fucking knew it. This guy is seriously such a jerk. I should have asked Junhoe to walk me again. I didn’t think this guy would do something like this at school.

"I'm not really impressed," Sungjae said, moving his hand higher as he leaned closer to my neck. "He's not too much of a threat."

"Let go of me you jerk!" I struggled against him, "don't touch me!"

"You're such a stunning omega… your alpha doesn't seem to appreciate it enough if he lets you walk around alone like this." 

"What my alpha does is none of your business! Let go!!" I tried to push him away with my free arm when I felt his hand on my butt and his teeth really close to my neck. 

"Let me go!" I said in a panic, managing to push his head away from my neck. "You fucking jerk!" I yelled, hearing students around us in the hall talking about getting Junhoe here.   
I just need to hold him back for a bit longer. I can't let him mark me. He can touch me all he wants, I'll live with that. But I can't let him… 

"Stop it!" I managed to place my hand against his forehead, struggling against him as he held my other hand even tighter, bringing his knee between my legs. 

"God, stop struggling so much. I won't hurt you." He let go of my hand and grabbed my hair instead, pulling it backwards to make me look at him. 

"Such a stubborn omega you are…" 

"Fuck off." I hissed. "I never asked you to get close to me. Let go!!" I started pushing him again as he leaned to mark me. 

Where's Junhoe?  
God, Yunhyeong was right, I should have told him before. I wouldn't be in this situation now, being touched by this asshole if I did. I wouldn't have to wait for Junhoe because he would've been here!   
Am I really going to get marked now by this alpha? I felt like crying.   
  
  


Just when I felt his teeth sink in my skin, the feeling of his body against mine disappeared and I fell to the floor, unable to hold myself from how badly I was shaking.  
I’m...I’m okay. I’m okay. Everything is okay...

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes just to see Junhoe as he was growling at Sungjae, holding his shirt tightly. "Just who do you think you are?!" 

He smiled amused, looking at Junhoe. "I'm sorry, but your little omega didn't seem to get the attention he deserves. As his alpha, you won't even watch over him properly., let alone mark him."

Junhoe punched him, making him fall down on the floor as he stood on top of him, grabbing his shirt again. "How about I'll leave some marks over you." He growled. 

I watched them, unable to stop myself from shaking.   
Hesitantly I brought a hand to my neck, seeing I had a bit of blood. So I quickly took my phone out, checking my neck. I started to sob, I was okay. Just a bit of blood but not a bond mark.  
God, it was so terrifying…

When I looked back at Junhoe and Sungjae, Junhoe left him already with a broken nose and he had blood over his shirt. I saw Junhoe get into fights, but right now he was so pissed he really was going to break this guy's bones.

"June…" I mumbled his name, needing my alpha's comfort and scent.   
I needed him close to me, to promise me everything will be okay. I was harassed from time to time. But never to the point an alpha almost marked me.   
Only my alpha deserves to mark me. 

I looked at him and Sungjae, he looked really beaten at this point.

"Junhoe, enough!" I stood up and hugged him from behind. "You'll kill him!"

"He dared to touch you!" He growled.

I hugged him tighter. "And you showed I belong to you! Look at him, he's beaten!"

He looked at Sungjae who was groaning in pain before looking at me and hugging me tightly. His expression slowly changed from furious to worried and he stopped growling, gently stroking my cheek before looking at my neck in worry, licking away the blood.

"I'm sorry for being so late, angel… I'm so sorry…"

"No… I'm sorry for not telling you about him earlier…" I started to sob again. "I was so scared, June…!" 

"Angel…" Junhoe hugged me tighter. "God angel, let's go." 

I gasped when he lifted me, growling at the beaten alpha one more time before walking away with me.   
I held tightly into him, sobbing into his neck. I could feel I was still trembling from what just happened. God, I was so fucking stupid… 

"June…" 

"I'm taking you to my place, angel. Is that okay?" Junhoe asked softly as he held me close to himself. 

"Yes…" I nodded, holding him tighter. 

Junhoe didn't say a thing and simply held me close. I tried to calm myself as I sobbed, breathing in his scent. My alpha was here. My alpha saved me. I wasn't marked by that asshole. I was fine.   
  
I started to slowly calm down and before I even knew it, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

  
  
  


When I woke up I was in Junhoe's bed.  
I frowned as I looked around. What time is it? And where's Junhoe?   
I hummed, wondering if I should get out of bed or not. It had Junhoe's calming scent and I didn't want to leave. But I decided that having Junhoe close to me will be better so I got up. 

I heard running water from his bathroom so I opened the door, seeing he was taking a shower. He probably felt tired from the fight and from having to carry me all the way here. My poor Junhoe...  
I saw Junhoe being angry a lot of times. But I don't think I ever saw him this mad like now.  
  


"Angel, you woke up?" Junhoe asked me softly when I hugged him. 

I hummed, resting my forehead against his back. I felt a slight sting when the water hit my neck and brought a hand up to it, remembering that asshole bit me. 

"June… when will you mark me…?" I asked him softly. 

"Angel… -" 

"Please…" 

I don't think my parents will be against it. I'm dating Junhoe for long enough now and he's the most amazing alpha I ever met. He cares about me so much and I don't want anyone but him. I don't want to belong to anyone but him.   
Others use the fact I'm not marked and… 

"Please…" I said again, hugging him tighter. "I don't want anyone but you…"

"Jin-"

"An alpha almost marked me today. I don't want it. I want others to know I have an alpha, that they can't claim me. That I only belong to you…" 

Junhoe sighed heavily, staying quiet for a bit as he let the water flow down over both of us.   
I understand he wants to do it properly, but I just can't… I can't wait and risk being attacked again. I don't want to feel this scared again. 

Junhoe leaned down to kiss me, taking off the wet shirt I didn't bother taking off before. "We'll talk about it, I promise. C'mon angel, let's dry you and go back to bed." He said, "or, are you hungry?"

I nodded, moving my hands over his chest. I just want to be with my alpha to calm down.  
It was so scarring, if he would have marked me… I would have belonged to him, he would have controlled me.   
God I was terrified from only thinking those thoughts.  
  


"Angel…" Junhoe said in worry, and I could feel I'm shaking again.   
He turned off the water and led me out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before taking another one and wrapping it around me, lifting me and carrying me to his room. 

He made me sit on his bed, looking through his closet for new clothes for me before drying me and taking the wet boxers off me as well, letting me wear a new shirt of his instead and a pair of boxers. 

I watched as Junhoe dried himself as well and wore a pair of boxers and training before looking at me and smiling. “Let’s go, I’ll look what I have to eat.”  
  
I nodded and took his hand in mine, letting him pull me up and lead me to the kitchen.  
  


I sat on the counter and hummed softly as I looked at him warming our food. Junhoe looked at me every once in a while, smiling at me. I asked if I should at least set the table but he said there’s no need for that and I should just let him take care of it.  
So I waited, letting him lift me off the counter when he finished setting the table.

"Feed me…?" I asked when I sat down, wanting to be spoiled by my alpha. My alpha… 

"Of course, angel." 

Sometimes I felt like I was acting too spoiled, like I was asking for too much of him. Too much attention. Too much spoiling. Too much of his time…   
I didn't want to be a burden, but at the same time, I was so dependent on my alpha.   
Not like Jiwon who could live a day without Hanbin, or even Yunhyeong who was clingy but not needy and dependent. At least, not like me. 

I'm having a shit day - I need Junhoe. 

I want attention - I need Junhoe. 

I need comfort - I need Junhoe. 

His scent, his touch, his voice, his warmth…   
I feel like I'm really addicted to him. But I don't want to be a burden, and Junhoe will never tell me if I'm being one.   
  


“Something wrong angel?” He asked me in worry when he noticed my expression changed.

“N-No… everything is fine.”

“Don’t lie to your alpha, I know you too well.” He poked my nose. “What is it?”

I sighed. “I’m just… I’m worried I might be a burden to you… I’m really spoiled and dependent on you…” 

"Angel…" Junhoe sighed softly, stroking my cheek. "As your alpha, I'm supposed to take care of you. And I'd gladly give you all of the attention you want because I love you and I want you to be happy. I'm really happy with you and I never thought you're burdening me. I find your spoiled and dependent side quite adorable." 

I smiled, opening my mouth for him to feed me. "I couldn't ask for a better alpha than you…" I said softly. 

"And I couldn't ask for a more perfect omega than you." Junhoe pressed a soft kiss against my cheek, feeding me again before taking a bite himself.  
God...Junhoe really is perfect.  
  
  


When we finished eating I helped Juhoe wash the dishes before we walked back to his room. I wanted to rest a bit more.  
I got into the bed, taking my phone while waiting for Junhoe. Yunhyeong and Jiwon asked me if everything is okay and I told them that I’m with Junhoe and I’m okay.

I hummed as I felt Junhoe wrapping his arms around me, brushing my hair. So I put my phone away and got comfortable against him.   
We had a lot of strong and good looking alphas in our school. But Junhoe is the only one I had a crush on.   
He had an intimidating aura around him, but looking at him during literature class, to see how focused and interested he is in the subject, or watching him being an idiot with his friends… 

He wasn't like any other alpha who approached me and harassed me. Although his instincts, Junhoe always respected me. And I want only him. 

"Angel…" he mumbled my nickname softly. God, I love his husky voice so much…  
Everything he wants, I'll do everything Junhoe wants of me. I'll never agree to submit myself to any alpha but Junhoe. I'll do anything for him…   
I only want him to stay with me in return. To comfort me with his scent… 

"June… I'm the only omega you need, right?" 

"Angel… Of course." He said, looking at me confused before stroking my cheek. "Why would you even think I need someone else? The only omega who'll ever be marked by me is this sweet, caring, gentle, and spoiled one who always wants my love and attention… He's the only omega I want and need…" 

I hugged him tighter, resting my forehead against his as I looked at him, holding his hand in mine. "Read your poems to me?" I asked him softly. 

He nodded and reached his arm to take the notebook on his nightstand.   
I got comfortable against his body, smiling as he started to read to me. I closed my eyes, focusing on his touch as he was brushing my hair and his voice as he was reading for me. 

Junhoe was really talented. His poems always had somewhat of deep meaning to them and I loved hearing his voice so soft and quiet as he was reading them to me.   
My alpha is amazing. And he's the only mine like I'm only his. 

Junhoe's scent, his touch, and his voice made me feel so protected and calm.

I think he read me about three poems, stopping after each one only for me to mumble a quiet 'continue' before I ended up falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am I going with this? 😣  
> Instead of Wednesday, I'd be updating on Thursday.  
> Hope you enjoyed! 💕💕


	9. Chapter 9

**Yunhyeong's POV**

I hummed as I was putting things in my locker while looking at my schedule on my phone. We're going to film the next season of the drama next month.   
It sure was successful and the director wanted to start filming as soon as possible, so I guess our schedules will be busier now.

Speaking of Chanwoo…   
He was still as sweet as always, and after I went on one date with him we went on another few, and each time he found a way to surprise me anew. I really was happy with him and I’m glad I gave him a chance. He was a really sweet boyfriend and a good alpha. The problem is... 

Our relationship gained attention from the media. If it wasn't easy going somewhere without worrying before, now it was nearly impossible.   
Our managers say it's good for publicity, but I really don’t like it...   
Going on dates became more difficult because we had reporters just about everywhere, even outside of school. And whenever we went out somewhere we needed to act like a couple, although we were **really dating**. 

I don't want to date Chanwoo because of publicity. I want to date him because I like him. Just like Jinhwan and Junhoe or Jiwon and Hanbin.   
It's not fair. Why can't the stupid media back off? 

"You look upset." Jinhwan told me when he walked into the classroom and sat next to me. "A stupid Alpha?" 

I shook my head. 

"Chanwoo's fan club?"

I shook my head again. They were annoying, but I already learned to live with that. 

"Chanwoo? What did he do? I'll kick him!" Jinhwan was about to stand up but I pulled him back down. 

"Not Chan."

"Then what is it?" 

I sighed. "Remember Chan and I went on a date last weekend?" 

Jinhwan nodded.   
I looked through my phone before finding what I was looking for and showing it to him. I found today an article about our date with photos of us.   
Although we made sure there was no one around and tried to be careful that didn't work. There were also photos of Chanwoo picking me up from my home. 

"The media is all in our private life." I sighed deeply. "We didn't even say we're officially together to anyone but there are already rumors about us. It's just…"

"I know. I'd hate it too if everyone knew everything about my relationship with June." 

"You already say more than you should!" 

Jinhwan shrugged. "I'm open about it. After all, I already decided I don't want another alpha but him. I don't care." 

"Well, I don't want reporters outside my house or having them follow us." I whined. "And our managers say we should use it for the ratings of season two."

"That's harsh." Jinhwan frowned. "Can't they do something about it?" 

I shrugged, looking through the comments of the article. Some were positive, saying we're a really cute couple and we should date. Some were saying Chanwoo deserves another omega. Some were saying **I** deserve a better Alpha.   
I copied the link and sent it to Chanwoo, writing him _'I want to talk about this.'_

Chanwoo replied with _'I'll read it soon and we'll talk. Just don't worry, Yunhyeongie.'_

I put my phone away, leaning my head on Jinhwan's shoulder. "I'm not exaggerating, right?"

"It's your right to be annoyed by it." He noted, brushing my hair. "You two should at least talk. Like you told me to talk with June about my problem."

"It's different." I shook my head. 

"No, it's not."

The teacher walked in so I couldn't even argue. I straightened myself and took out my textbook, waiting for the lesson to start.   
There has to be a solution for this. 

  
  
  


During our break after the second period, Chanwoo and I met at the schoolyard and sat down together while looking at the article.   
By Chanwoo's expression I understood he didn't like it as well but he kept looking at it without saying a word to me. 

"Chan." 

"I know…" he sighed deeply. 

"I just… it's **our** relationship. I hate the fact reporters feeling they have the right to shove their cameras in our private life."

"I know, Yunhyeongie…" He said in worry, looking at me and gently stroking my cheek. "I don't like it either. But what can we do? Those reporters will do anything to get information."

"I don't want it." I argued. "I think I have the right not to want reporters following me without permission. And I think we should have the right to go on a date without the whole world to know! Our managers must have a solution to this, they can't tell us to go with it for publicity."  
I really was starting to get tired of this. I want to have a normal relationship. Just because we're actors… 

"What makes you think they'll help? Our managers want us to continue with this 'act' just to give the show a better rating." Chanwoo frowned. "What-"

"Well, this can't continue like this!" I said a bit annoyed. "Our relationship isn't something to be used when comfortable. I don't want to feel like dating you is just another part of our drama! It's… Tiring…" I sighed, messing my hair. "Please… Chan…"

He looked at me in worry. "Yunhyeongie-"

"I'm sick of it Chan. The media doesn't need to know everything I do with my alpha! Forget about the drama for a second and think about the fact I'm an omega. Your omega. How do you think it makes me feel that strangers are watching our relationship?" 

"You think I like it?" Chanwoo asked. "You think I enjoy the fact that every time we go out, a few seconds later our pictures are practically everywhere? Or that information that shouldn't be published is on the internet? Because I’m definitely not." 

"Well then we should think of something instead of letting it continue happening!" I said annoyed and got up. "I'm going to class, see you later." I walked away.   
After months of him coming after me, I agreed to go on one date and found myself enjoying his company. But now with those annoying articles, I didn't feel like going out at all or being too close to him, knowing it would bring more unneeded attention. 

We never fought.   
Yeah, I sometimes ignored Chanwoo before we started dating, but I wasn't mean about it. I simply didn't understand what he saw in me and thought he'll move on sooner or later.   
But he didn't, so I decided to give it a chance. And I don't want to think it was a mistake. But I'm definitely feeling frustrated now. 

  
  
  


"Heard you and the pretty actor had a fight." I felt a hand being wrapped around me when I walked out of my class to my next. "Wanna talk about it?" 

I groaned annoyed, shaking my head. "We didn't have a fight, Dong. Where did you hear it anyway?"

"Rumors spread fast around the school. And you two aren't being too quiet about your arguments at school." Donghyuk noted. "What's wrong?"

"Our relationship." I sighed deeply. "Media is celebrating with it and I'm sick of it. Who I date shouldn't be the topic of today. Or a cheap trick for ratings."

He hummed, brushing my hair. "Well you're right. So have an idea what to do?"

"I tried to talk with Chanwoo about it but I just got more annoyed. I don't know if talking with our managers would help, but I don't have another option."

"Being famous sure is hard." Donghyuk shook his head. I feel bad for encouraging you to be an actor."

I hit him.  
"It's just…" I sighed deeply. "On our first dates I felt… I felt really happy just being with him. He was really sweet and funny. And I really want to feel it again, you know? Now we have to be so careful that we can't take the time to enjoy." 

"Yeah, you were a lot more excited to talk about him and go out with him before." Donghyuk agreed. "And I don't like seeing you upset because of your relationship. This pretty actor will get a beating if he's annoying you." 

"You forget I'm an actor too." I pouted. "What, I'm not pretty enough for you?" 

Donghyuk chuckled, looking at me. "You're adorable. Which is another reason not to trust him." 

"You're like a protective alpha brother." I said amused. 

"I **am** a protective alpha brother since I know you the longest." He messed my hair and smiled softly. "It'll be okay, Yoyo. Talk with your manager and demand to do something. This company needs you and the brat for the series so they have to do something if they want you two to continue working for them." 

I hummed, leaning against him. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" I sighed. "Are you free this evening?" 

"Of course. I'm always free for you.." 

I nodded, thanking him as I hugged him.   
Just then Chanwoo passed by us and I noticed him looking at us and he didn't look pleased at all. Seriously…   
I've told him a few times that Donghyuk is just my friend. Sure, his scent was just about everywhere in my room, but that's because we spent time together the most. He was my best friend. 

"Your little boyfriend seems to be jealous." Donghyuk noted, "want me to do something about it?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, I'll talk with him later. I swear alphas are jealous about everything…"

"Hmm… I'll say it's a dominance thing." Donghyuk shrugged. "Like you have a toy you really like as a kid and you don't want to share it. You get mad when you see others taking it without permission." 

"So… All alphas are basically kids." I sighed. "Good to know." 

Donghyuk chuckled. "Let's go to class, Yoyo, or we'll be late." He pressed a kiss on top of my head.   
I nodded and let him lead me away, taking my phone out to text Chanwoo. 

_'Stop giving Donghyuk those stares. He's just my friend.'_

He answered me right after - _'you know I don't like seeing him close to you.'_

I rolled my eyes at that.   
Yeah. Chanwoo didn't like seeing Donghyuk this close to me. But I'm not going to stop hanging out with my best friend because of that.   
If Junhoe can deal with Jinhwan being around Donghyuk all day, why Chanwoo can't understand me. 

_'And I don't like having my privacy invaded. We have a lot to figure out, Chan.'_

**Chan:** _'I don't want us to fight because of the media or your friend.'_

 _'Neither do I…'_ I sighed deeply, sitting down at my seat. _'Let's talk about it tomorrow. Do you want me to come over or you'll come here?'_

 **Chan:** _'We'll go to my place. I'll try to text my manager today to see what he says.'_

Obviously. He doesn't want to come over because of Donghyuk. 

_'Okay, I'll try doing the same. Thanks Chan <3' _

**Chan:** _'You should know I'd do everything I can for you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been hearing a kitten meowing somewhere on my street for the past 6 hours and I feel so bad for the poor thing! 😭  
> But I can't see where it is and it still keeps meowing.  
> Kitten update: one of the neighbours keeps the poor thing in a cage and it wants to get out 😔
> 
> Meanwhile, we're slowly getting out of this virus routine into a normal lifestyle but I don't think it'd last.  
> It's still too early to be thinking about it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter.  
> Have a great day 💕💕


	10. Chapter 10

**Hanbin's POV**

Jiwon and I were dating for a few weeks now, and I must admit… I like it. 

I was annoyed by Chanwoo and Junhoe's tries to set us up together, but the more I thought about it, the more I understood that I actually really do enjoy Jiwon's company.   
And I've started thinking about him more and more to the point I managed to get the courage to ask him out.  Just the two of us. 

But he didn't look interested in that at first.  He looked kinda nervous and unsure and I felt like he's forcing himself to go.   
I didn't want that.  It probably was stupid of me to even think he'll be interested in me. 

But… we went on a few more dates after that one. We started hanging out more. We talked more than before, not only about music.  And I liked it.   
I also noticed a few changes in Jiwon's behavior.   
He was nervous at first but it seems like he slowly started feeling more comfortable around me. He's smiling more and has no problem getting closer to me.   
I asked about my blanket after a few dates but he decided it belongs to him now.

I didn't think much of it at that time, but it made me start wondering again - is Jiwon an alpha or an omega?   
His scent isn't like an omega scent, his behaviour isn't similar to one.  But his behavior around me…  
It's not like it bothers me.  Before asking him out I decided that I shouldn't care if he's an alpha or not. I like Jiwon for the type of guy he is and whether he's an omega or an alpha shouldn't be too important. 

But it makes me wonder…   
He kept my blanket, which is something known for omegas to take things with an alpha scent to keep them calm. He's getting closer to me which is something known for omegas to do, to be more clingy around an alpha to feel comfortable and to get their scent over themselves.  But he  **doesn't smell** like an omega.   
And I can still see him threatening alphas who try to get too close to his friends. 

It's frustrating, but should I just leave it? I'm happy with him either way…   
But if he's hiding something… Should I feel bad he's hiding from me? Should I just let it be?   
We're not dating for a long time. I shouldn't start shoving my nose into his business.  When he'll feel comfortable enough he'll tell me.   
Right?   
  


"Hanbin." I smiled as I heard his voice, opening my arms for him to hug me.  Jiwon hummed as he hugged me, burying his face in my shoulder. 

"Hey," I said, wrapping one arm around him while brushing his hair with the other.  Jiwon mumbled 'hey' in return, hugging me tighter.   
It's a behavior that suits an omega, no? He's really liking my scent. 

Should I ask him? I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable…   
But I really do wonder about this.  He could still be an alpha, just… A softer one?   
I mean, I'm not exactly aggressive like Junhoe.  Chanwoo and Junhoe call me a useless alpha most of the time because of that.  So… 

"Jay is giving me a headache…" Jiwon mumbled, sighing. 

"Why is that?" I asked him. 

"He won't stop talking about Junhoe." Jiwon looked at me and made a face. "The only reason I'm tolerating it for now is because he was assaulted a while ago."

"Yeah, I heard." I nodded. "June walks around in a pretty bad moon. Most of the time it's just Chanwoo and I because he's going to check on Jinhwan." 

Jiwon nodded and pressed a soft kiss against my cheek. "I'm going to class. Do you want to meet after school?" 

I smiled. "Sure, sounds good." 

Jiwon smiled softly back before walking away.  I sighed deeply. I guess I'll wait a bit with asking him. 

* * *

**Jiwon's POV**

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"For how long do you think you'll be able to hide it?"

"I don't know." 

"What are you scared of?"

"I don't know!" I said annoyed, letting myself lean back against the couch.  It was a mistake to have Jinhwan over.  What the fuck… 

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong came over to my place for the weekend, and I think I'm starting to regret it.   
Donghyuk had something so he couldn't come, and anyway, he wouldn't want to spend an entire day with us. We annoy him at school enough. 

Hanbin and I already went on a few dates and I enjoyed them a lot.  More than I thought I would.   
I didn't know I'll ever feel so comfortable with someone or look forward to going on dates.  But I still don't know what he thinks of me.   
  
Most of the school considers me as an alpha. My friends know I'm not and some assholes who bothered us a few years ago still pick up on me.  But Hanbin…   
Does he know? Did he notice anything?  Why did he ask me out in the first place?   


"Jay… I think you should stop…" Yunhyeong said in an unsure tone.  "Hanbin likes Jiwon. Why isn't it enough?" 

"It's not like it's not enough… But he's not being honest." Jinhwan noted. "The longer he avoids it the worse it'd be later."

"I'm not hiding anything from him." I frowned. "I'm being completely honest. Why the fuck should it say on my forehead if I'm am omega or an alpha?"

"Because, Jiwon. If Hanbin isn't interested in omegas, don't you think it's misleading if he sees you as an alpha?"

I sighed deeply.  I understand his point. But… 

"Junhoe is always overprotective of you… both of your alphas are always there to help or spoil you. I'm not looking for something like this. My relationship with Hanbin is… Equal more or less. I don't want his behaviour toward me to change if I'll tell him I'm an omega…"

"Then you should talk with him," Yunhyeong said. "Communication is important. Jay didn't tell his alpha he has someone bothering him and look how it ended. I've kept things which bother me to myself for too long too and now Chan and I don't talk as often."

"Isn't it because of the media?" I asked, remembering all the articles and photos of them which got published since they got closer. 

"Yeah, but if I told him earlier we could've found a solution." Yunhyeong shrugged. "Now our solution is not to be seen together in public and I miss him…" 

I sighed and patted his back.  Yeah, I guess communication is important. But how do I explain Hanbin that I'm an omega and that I don't need his protection or whatever?   
How can I tell an alpha not to do something which comes in their instincts?   
  


"Hanbin needs a normal omega," I said, unpausing the movie we were watching.  Jinhwan paused it back. 

"Kim Jiwon, don't give me this bullshit." 

"I'm serious. I'll break up with him and tell him to find someone better."

"Kim Jiwon, don't you dare!" Both Jinhwan and Yunhyeong objected. 

"Hanbin looks a lot more happy when he's with you." 

"June said his behaviour changed and he looks less down."

"Breaking up with him will really hurt him!"

"Guys," I stopped them. "I'm nothing like you. My omega instincts are as dead as Hanbin's alpha ones."

"That's why you two are perfect together!" Yunhyeong said. 

"Jiwon, you have no right to say it considering the fact you have Hanbin's blanket in your room. It's been weeks now and you still didn't return it."

"It's mine now." I said.   
Yeah, it really is unlike me. And every damn night I tell myself I should give it back, but I just can't.  I can still sense some of his scent on it and at this point, it's already better to just keep it rather than give it back and try to explain what the hell I was doing with it for so long. 

"Well, it's a start." Jinhwan insisted. "Jiwon, c'mon. I'm sure you two will manage to work it out." 

To tell Hanbin…   
I guess I don't have many options. He will be mad if I'll keep lying to him.   
I just don't want him to think any less of me. I want this relationship of us liking each other for what we like and who we are to continue and not change to me being an omega or him being an alpha as the main point of it.   


"I… I don't know. I need to think about it." I said. 

Yunhyeong got closer to me on the couch and rested his head against my shoulder.  "Don't feel pressured. Hanbin will listen to you and I'm sure you'll reach some kind of understanding. But be sure to tell him when you're ready."

"And if Hanbin will dare to say or to do anything mean to you, we'll make sure he'll regret it." Jinhwan promised, getting comfortable against the couch as well and we continued watching our movie. 

We might not always agree about everything and we might have different opinions, but I know they only care about me.  And I really do appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> Hope everyone is doing okay and are staying safe!  
> Have a great week 😊❤️️


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO DEMO.3 BY KIM HANBIN AKA B.I!!  
> https://soundcloud.com/user-337673291/demo3
> 
> So... I've been wondering if I should publish a chapter today or delay it a bit and upload later.  
> It's more like a filler?  
> I don't really like how it turned out since I wasn't in the right mood while writing it and it's kinda...meh.  
> But! I didn't want to disappoint!  
> So I publish this chapter and I'll go over it again to try and fix it, hopefully, it'd be better.
> 
> So I'm sorry in advance for it!

**Chanwoo's POV**

I sighed softly as I looked at the blonde who passed by me in the hall, not saying a word to me.   
It's been a week. And Yunhyeong and I still didn't talk.  I felt horrible. 

It took me three months until I managed to date him. After three long months, he agreed to give me a chance and it was amazing.  He's really soft and he's such an adorable omega. He's finally mine and now I can't even hug him.   
We talked with our managers about the situation since it was getting out of hand and for now, the filming was delayed. I don't know what Yunhyeong told his manager, but I got pretty upset with mine.   
My omega is feeling hurt because of this bullshit and things just get worse. 

So they canceled the promotions we were supposed to have next week and told us to keep a distance if we don't want to attract unneeded attention.  Neither Yunhyeong nor I liked it.   
We just started dating. That's the last thing we need now. 

We did text with each other, and we had video chats before going to sleep, but that's about it.   
And what annoyed me even more was the fact that while I couldn't spend time with him, he was spending a lot more time with his best friend.  He could be with Yunhyeong without a problem. He could be close to him.   
And I, his alpha, can't. 

How is that fair?   
I feel like I'm going to lose my mind with this stupid distance.   
  


"Yunhyeong?" I felt an arm around me and looked to my side. 

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're always obvious." Hanbin hummed, messing my hair. "Don't take it personally."

"I don't. I understand why we're doing it." I sighed deeply. "But seeing him with others… Not being able to be close to him… I'm trying so hard not to punch his stupid friend."

"Don't start a fight at school. C'mon, let's go to class. I'm sure you'll be able to be together soon." Hanbin sighed, leading me away. "Just let the story die."

"Do I have any other choice…?"

  
  
  


**Yunhyeong's POV**

"Yunhyeongie, is everything okay?"

I sighed deeply, looking at my untouched lunch before putting it away and shaking my head.  "I'm tired of it..."

"Tired of what?" Donghyuk asked, brushing my hair. 

"All of this," I whined. "I miss Chanwoo… I miss talking to him… I miss going on dates with him. I was so excited about the filming and now it's delayed… I don't like it, Dong…" 

This stupid distance between us is making me feel sad. And I cling to Donghyuk now more because I need to have someone with me.  Jinhwan is with Junhoe, Jiwon has his own problems…  
And I can't be with Chanwoo.  
When I asked for a solution, this isn't what I meant!

"I miss him…"

"I know you miss him…" Donghyuk sighed, wrapping an arm around me. "I can see it really is difficult for you. What about your managers?"

"They said they're working on something," I said annoyed. "I won't be able to handle this distance for another week!"  
This whole thing is really affecting me. All those articles brought me to the point I started enjoying our relationship less and less.  It wasn't like it used to. It gave me so much stress…   
But I still like Chanwoo, he's a good nice alpha to me. And now I miss him so much…   
For how much longer do I need to wait until it'd be okay for us to be close again?  Why just because we're famous others get to decide about my relationship?!  


"Why won't you invite him over for the weekend?" Donghyuk suggested, pushing the lunch back to me so I'll eat. 

"How can I possibly do that?" I frowned, taking a bite from my food. "We were told to keep a distance. And just three days, ago an article came out about us not being seen in public together anymore."

"I wonder why…" Donghyuk said a bit annoyed. "But he's your alpha. You can't continue staying away from him… It's hurting you. So text him to come over and we'll figure something out."

"Really?" I asked, leaning my head against his shoulder. 

"Of course. You look so down… I want you to cheer up a bit." 

I thought about it. To have Chanwoo over for the entire weekend…?  God, this sounds amazing. To be able to have my alpha for three days…   
I miss him so much. 

"Okay, I'll text him." I nodded, taking out my phone. 

_ 'Chan, do you want to come over for the weekend?'  _

**Chan** _ : 'Yunhyeongie, you should know I'll never say no to something like this.   
_ _ But how are we going to work this out?' _

_ 'We'll be careful. Dong said he'll help.' _

**Chan** _ : 'Are you sure?' _

_ 'Of course! I miss you…' _

**Chan** _ : 'I miss you, too, Yunhyeongie…   
_ _ Okay. I'll come over.' _

_ 'You're the best! I love you! <3' _

**Chan** _ : 'I love you, too. I can't wait for the weekend.'  
  
_

"He said he'll come." I smiled at my phone. "I just hope it'd be okay…" 

"Don't worry, it will."

* * *

**Chanwoo's POV**

"Chanwoo!!"

I smiled as I was hugged by the blonde, holding him close to me.  My Yunhyeongie…   
God, it's been just a week but it feels like it's been months. 

He laughed when I took his face in my hands, covering it with kisses before hugging him again, wrapping my arms around his waist to hold him close to myself. 

"God… I missed you so much…" I said softly, feeling Yunhyeong burying his face in my shoulder, holding me tightly as well. 

"Chan…" Yunhyeong whined. "I missed you too… this is so unfair…"

"I know, I know…"  
If it was frustrating for me, I can't even imagine how difficult it was for him.  Seeing him looking so down around school, not being able to cheer him up…   
Just because of some stupid reporters. 

"C'mon, put your bag in my room. I made some food. And can we later watch a movie and-"

"Yunhyeongie," I chuckled, kissing him softly. "We'll do everything you want. Let me just change and we'll eat." 

He nodded, pressing a few soft kisses over my lips, still holding me tightly.   
I chuckled, deciding to lift him up instead to carry him to his room. Yunhyeong smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my neck to make sure he won't fall.  I pretended to let go of him and he gasped, holding onto me even tighter before understanding I was messing with him and hitting my chest. 

My Yunhyeong…   
I never thought I'll miss him so much.  I mean, during those three months I tried to convince him to date me, I felt really frustrated and I kept wondering if I should give up or not.   
Yunhyeong didn't seem to be into me. 

I'm glad I didn't give up.   


Yunhyeong cheerfully led me downstairs after I was done changing and I helped him set the table for us while he warmed the food.   
He insisted to feed me and I fed him as well as I brushed his hair, pressing soft kisses over his lips in between bites. 

After we ate we cuddled on the couch in his living room.  Yunhyeong's parents should be home later so we had the place to ourselves until then.   
I was holding him close to myself, making sure he's warm since he was wearing only an oversized shirt and shorts. 

I looked at the TV when Yunhyeong made a displeased expression.  While looking for a movie, he got into one of the news channels. They spoke about the fact the filming delayed and that we stopped spending time together in public.   
I took the remote from him and looked for a movie to watch instead, holding Yunhyeong closer to myself.  It's so fucking stupid. We're dating, why do we need to hide it? What's with this stupid restriction of not talking to each other?   
I'm not going to neglect my omega because of this nonsense. 

Yunhyeong is my omega, which means it's my responsibility to make sure he's happy and to cheer him up when he isn't.   
I'll talk with my manager again after the weekend. I'm going to make sure this will be behind us soon. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Jiwon's POV**

"Jiwon…" I heard Hanbin saying quietly, so I looked up from my pizza slice at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
We met after school to eat something and then maybe go for a walk before going home.  It was a nice day outside and a perfect excuse to have Hanbin breathe a bit of fresh air instead of sitting in his room until the morning. 

"Do you… do you mind if I'll ask you something?"

"What is it?" I asked, shaking my head. 

He looked a bit nervous. Why is he nervous?  Did something happen? Did I do something wrong? 

"Are you… um…" Hanbin paused, taking a deep breath. "Are you an alpha or omega…?" 

I tensed. This is definitely not good.  Am I an alpha or an omega…   
Jinhwan was right. I should have told Hanbin earlier. I should have gotten the courage to explain him everything. And now he's finally wondering about it… 

"You don't have to answer." He quickly added. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable. I just… I've been wondering for a while…"

I looked back at my pizza, putting it down.  I didn't feel so hungry anymore.   
What am I supposed to say? How am I supposed to answer?  I can't lie. I don't want to lie to him. It's not the type of relationship I want.   
  


"I… Let's go for a walk…" I said quietly.  I need to think about what I'm going to say. I don't want it to come out wrong. 

Hanbin nodded, pushing the pizza slice closer to me so I'd eat.   
I sighed softly and took it, taking small bites.  I don't want to fuck this up. 

  
  
  
  


"Jiwon…" Hanbin said softly, "really… I don't care if you're this or that." 

We finished eating and walked out, finding a close park we could walk it.  The less people hear us the better.   
But since Hanbin asked me that question, I didn't say a word. I was too busy thinking about what I should say or what I should do that I couldn't keep up with a conversation. And Hanbin didn't push me to it either, giving me my time. 

"Jiwon… It's okay if you want to -" 

"I'm… It's not that…" I interrupted, shaking my head. "I just… I really hated it…" 

"Jiwon-"

I stopped him again, leading him to a set of swings.  Hanbin sighed softly and followed me, sitting on one swing as I sat on the other.   
Why is it so hard… ? Why am I shaking?  Why Jinhwan and Yunhyeong can be so confident of who they are and I can't?   
Why am I such a terrible omega? 

"Jiwon…"

"I'm… I'm an omega…" I said quietly, holding tightly into the swing.  I hope he won't be disappointed. I hope he won't hate me. 

"Omega… but your scent…" Hanbin said, looking at me. "Are you taking anything?"

I shook his head, taking a deep breath before taking my hoodie off to give it to him.  "It's my older brother's clothes... He's an alpha..." 

Hanbin took the hoodie from me, sniffing it as he frowned before looking back at me.  He looked really confused.  
I felt myself shaking.  I couldn't look at him. I didn't want him to be mad. I didn't want to upset him.  I don't even know why I agreed to go out with him when I can't get my shit together!   
Hanbin deserves better…

  
  


**Hanbin's POV**

I looked at Jiwon who was looking down, and I swear he was shaking.  Jiwon…

The hoodie I was holding really had the scent I was used to until now.  But…  
It also had a bit of a faded sweet scent.  Was...was it Jiwon's?

"Jiwon…."

"I'm sorry!! I just…I just… I got tired of it!" He said frustrated. "I hated it. I hated seeming as something weak. I hated the fact that my friends were harassed nonstop! I didn't like this… Clingy behaviour omegas have! I just… I hated it…"

I looked at him in worry.   
I put the hoodie on the swing and got up to walk to him, hesitantly wrapping my arms around him to hug him.  God, now that I'm close to him…  
What a sweet scent…  
  


"I'm sorry…" Jiwon said quietly. "I'm sorry for confusing you… I'm sorry for lying… I don't feel comfortable unless I'm hiding…"

"It's okay…" I said softly. "But you don't have to hide it anymore, you have me now…" 

Jiwon made me let go of him, looking a bit hesitant.  I looked at him in wonder waiting for him to say something. Did I do something wrong?   
I could see he was still looking a bit nervous. 

"I… I'm not sure if I'm comfortable enough with that…"

"It's okay, take your time." I said softly. 

"I'm sorry." Jiwon said again, reaching for his hoodie back to wear it. "I… I like you, Hanbin. I really do. There are just some things I need to get used to…"

"Wait." I gently held his wrist when he was about to wear back the hoodie. "Can… can we stay here for a bit longer…? I just… I really like your scent…" 

"Huh?" Jiwon looked at me a bit surprised. "My scent…?" 

" **Your** scent." I nodded. "Not the alpha scent glued to you. It's really… Sweet. I like it."

I could notice he's blushing, looking down before nodding. "Okay…"

I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around him, feeling Jiwon hesitantly placing his hands over my waist while resting his head against my chest.  I could notice his scent a lot better now. It really was sweet. I got used to his brother's scent by now, but it wasn't what attracted me in Jiwon in the first place.  
But now, knowing that he's an omega… 

"Thank you…" I hummed, "for telling me. I appreciate it…"

"You're… we're dating… you deserve to know…" 

I brushed his hair, bringing him closer to myself. "I promise to try and be a good alpha to you…" 

Jiwon shook his head, lifting it a bit to press a soft kiss against my cheek. "I… I want to try and be a better omega too…"

I held him closer, breathing in his scent. It was so calming…  
I don't think I ever had an omega scent this close to me. Jiwon is the first omega I ever got interested in, and I really like it. 

Jiwon…  
He said he was hiding, but now everything which happened in the last month or so made sense.  Looks like his omega instincts are slowly waking up. And I guess mine too because sometimes I think or do things I didn't think about before. 

I pressed a soft kiss over his head.  I must admit, it was nice having Jiwon so close to me.   
If he turned out to be an alpha, I don't think I would have felt disappointed.  But actually I felt more… Relieved.   
Relieved to know he trusts me and feels comfortable with me to tell me the truth. 

Of course, I won't tell anyone. It's not my place since it's not my secret.  I'm just glad he told me.  
I know it's probably because of my instincts but I want to protect him, to make sure he's safe.  I know Jiwon doesn't really need me to protect him, I saw him dealing pretty well with some mean alphas.   
But I… I want him to be more confident in himself as an omega instead of this confidence the alpha clothes give him. 

I gently moved my hands down over his back, now when he's only wearing a t-shirt I could feel the way his body curves.  He always wore baggy clothes, and only once or twice a week I saw him with skinny jeans.   
Unlike his friend Jinhwan, Jiwon didn't really show any definition of his body, something which also made me think he's an alpha.   
But now, I could feel just how gentle his body was built. And I hoped that one day he'll feel comfortable enough with himself. 

I moved my hands back up, rubbing his back before I placed another kiss on top of his head and let go of him, smiling softly.  "C'mon, I'll take you home." I smiled. 

Jiwon looked at me and nodded, reaching for his brother's hoodie but I stopped him.  He looked at me confused. 

"Uh… Here…" I decided to take my jacket off and handed it to him so he'd wear it.  As long as it has an alpha scent… It doesn't really matter, right?   
If Jiwon wants to have an alphas scent… He can have mine for now. 

He smiled softly and took it, wearing my jacket before getting up, holding his brother's hoodie in his hand.  "Don't get used to it…"

"I'll try my best." I kissed him softly, wrapping an arm around him as I lead him back.   
  


* * *

**  
Jinhwan's POV**

"You told him!?" Yunhyeong and I asked Jiwon during lunch. 

He went out with Hanbin yesterday, and after feeling unsure about it he said he'll think how to tell Hanbin he's an omega.  Jiwon was hiding for about five years now if not more. It definitely wasn't easy for him. 

"How did he react to it?" I asked.  He made such a big deal out of it…   
But there's no way Hanbin broke up with him, right? 

"He… well, he was okay with that." Jiwon sighed softly, playing with his food. 

Yunhyeong and I looked at each other.  If Habin was okay with that… Why does he look so down? 

"Did… did something not go well?" Yunhyeong asked in a slight hesitation. "Did he dare to say something bad? Because if he did-"

"N-No… No. Nothing like that." Jiwon shook his head. "It's just… I still think I'm not good for him. After I explained him why I'm hiding, he told me I don't need to anymore and I… I told him I don't feel comfortable with that." 

"He said he'll look after you?" 

Jiwon shrugged and nodded, then shaking his head.  "I'm… I'm not weak. I can protect myself…"

"Jiwon, it has nothing to do with being weak." I frowned. "An alpha supposed to protect his omega. It's just their instinc-"

"I don't give a damn about those instincts! I don't need someone to babysit me as if I'm breakable!"  He got up and walked away and I was about to go after him but Yunhyeong stopped me. 

"Why?"

"He's clearly upset. He was hiding for so long… it's not easy for him like it is for us. He was pushing his instincts for so long…"

"But-"

"Just let him be. He needs to calm down a bit." 

I sighed frustrated, looking at my food.  Should I talk with Jiwon?   
While Yunhyeong and I were taught by our moms how to be more "omega like", Jiwon's parents didn't really raise him into this role.  Well, I guess they tried but he didn't have a lot of interest in it.   
And he still hates it. 

Junhoe says I'm a perfect omega for him, but that's because I'm making sure to look after him. I'm cooking for him often, and I like being close to him. He has protected me from alphas more than once and I'm trying to calm him down afterward.  Yunhyeong is no different with Chanwoo.   
He's less clingy that me, but he also likes having his alpha close to himself and he always looks so happy with him.  He also cooks for Chanwoo and he's even better than me. 

Jiwon is not like this. And I guess that's why he feels frustrated.  But who said that's the type of omega Hanbin wants?   
He's still with Jiwon. He didn't break up with him.   
Maybe Jiwon's instincts will slowly start working again if he'll be with Hanbin more.  He should know it's not the end of the world. 

  
  


"I hate seeing him like this…" I told Yunhyeong when we walked to our class. "He always protected us from assholes, we should be able to do the same for him."

"Well, give him some time first. He has a lot to figure out." Yunhyeong sighed softly. "And we need to make him understand he doesn't need to be like us for his alpha to like him."

"Yeah! Hanbin isn't the perfect example of an alpha!"

Yunhyeong chuckled. "They will work it out."

"I really hope so. Seeing him like this is making me sad…"

"I know…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> New week!  
> I hope this chapter is better than the last one, I'm still working on fixing it!  
> This week is going to be quite busy so please understand if I'll update on Friday or Saturday instead of Thursday.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have an amazing week and stay safe! 💕  
> It's also getting a lot hotter in some places so be careful and drink a lot! 😊


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!❤️️

**Yunhyeong's POV**

I looked at Chanwoo as he pushed me against the lockers, looking at me with a really fierce and serious look.   
"You're driving me crazy…" he said in a low voice.

I looked at him, slowly closing my eyes as he leaned to kiss me.

"And cut! Good job." I heard the director saying and Chanwoo let go of me.  We both sighed in relief. Another scene was behind us now. 

I smiled at Chanwoo and hugged his arm as we started to walk to the dressing rooms.  This was a really difficult month for us.   
We kept our distance. We missed each other. We saw some articles saying we broke up after only a few days and some were even worse than that.   
My friends tried to cheer me up. Especially Donghyuk.  Jinhwan did what he could, but he and Junhoe are so glued to each other they are basically married at this point.  Jiwon also tried to cheer me up in a way and I appreciated the thought. 

They also said Chanwoo was having a bad time with the situation as well and I can't blame him.  I finally have an alpha and I'm his omega. It's difficult being away from each other for too long.   
After endless calls to our managers, asking them to do something, and to fix the problem, we finally have a solution. 

We did a photoshoot for promotions to the second season of the show.   
When it was released, the photos followed by an article about mine and Chanwoo's relationship, confirming we're dating and every invasion of privacy, malicious comment or false rumour that would spread will drag legal consequences.  It wasn't much. But our friends are more than happy to collect hateful comments and report about people stalking us. 

And things have calmed down a bit since it was confirmed we're dating.   


I held his arm tighter, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek before walking until one of the dressing rooms to change.  I'm going to Chanwoo's place after that and Donghyuk said he can pick me up in the evening, so we got that settled. 

"For you." Chanwoo handed me a bouquet when we met at the exit, holding the door of the car open for me.   
I could tell I was blushing. Chanwoo tried to do as many sweet things for me as he could to cheer me up. But every time anew it reminded me just how sweet he is. 

"Thank you." I smiled and took the flowers from him before getting into the car.  Chanwoo sat next to me and the driver started the car.   
I hugged the bouquet as I leaned my head against Chanwoo's shoulder, smiling. 

"You're really an amazing alpha, Chan…" I said softly. 

"I just want to be a good alpha to you, Yunhyeongie." He pressed a soft kiss on top of my head. 

"You're the best." I hummed, looking up at him. "Can we go on a date this weekend?" 

"Of course." Chanwoo brushed my hair. "Anything you want."

* * *

**Jinhwan's POV**

"It's surprising you decided to join." I noted, looking at the guy who was sitting by Yunhyeong and holding him protectively close to himself.  Yunhyeong on the other hand didn't seem to care about it, humming softly as he fed the guy next to him.   
Jiwon was too into his pizza slice to say anything and I took only a few bites off toast. 

"What? I thought you like my company, shortie." 

"As if." 

"Don't lie." Yunhyeong pouted. "You always complain that Dong doesn't spend enough time with us." 

"Awww, you miss me." Donghyuk teased and I rolled my eyes, trying my best not to spill my drink on him. 

"I miss June, not you." 

"Yoyo already said you're lying."

"What have you been up to?" Jiwon asked. 

"Dance." Donghyuk shrugged, taking a sip from his drink. "I have classes more often after school." 

I sighed and shook my head, focusing back on my food.  
  
It's been a while since all of us hung out together.  Yunhyeong had his problems with Chanwoo and now they started filming again so he was busy.   
Jiwon wasn't really glued to Hanbin, but they did spend quite a lot of time together, working on their music.  Donghyuk was busy with his after-school activity and the only person who saw him more often was Yunhyeong.   
And I was spending most of my time with Junhoe.  I already spent quite a lot of time with him, we've been dating now for over a year and I know for sure I don't want any other alpha but him. 

I already can't wait for the day we'll live together.  He's an amazing alpha, my parents like him and his parents like me.   
He takes good care of me and is spoiling me in any way he can and I try to do what I can for him too. 

"We're staying over at Jiwon's tomorrow to study. Wanna join?" Yunhyeong asked, looking at the alpha. 

Donghyuk chuckled and shook his head before brushing Yunhyeong's hair. "Thanks, but I'll pass." 

"Cruel, Donghyuk." I said, "Yunhyeongie wants to spend time with you and you're pushing him away." 

"Jay, if you want to hang out with me then just say so." Dong teased. "I already spend a lot of time with Yoyo." 

"Yeah, Jay." Jiwon agreed. "Junhoe's attention isn't enough anymore?" 

"You all are horrible." I crossed my arms, focusing on my food.  Donghyuk always likes to tease me. We have this kind of "love-hate" relationship.   
Jiwon wasn't scared to make fun of me, but he knew not to take it too far and it wasn't something hurtful. It's all okay.   
He teased me a lot when Junhoe and I started dating. And he still does, asking "when's the wedding" or that I need to calm when I'm talking about him. 

While Jiwon was still far from acting "omega-like", he was slowly getting there. Well, mostly when he was with Hanbin.  He kept telling alphas to back off, he's still uncomfortable with more "omega-like" behavior, and he's still wearing his brother's clothes and more loose clothes to feel comfortable with himself.  Though I definitely caught him wearing Hanbin's hoodies and jackets a few times.   


"Nah, we love you." Donghyuk smiled. "If you want to hang out just say so. Yoyo is busier now so we should decide ahead what we want to do."

"Oh! Can we go and see the new movie coming out next weekend?" Yunhyeong smiled. 

"Oh, yeah." Jiwon nodded. "Heard it's going to be a good one." 

I guess we're going to see a movie together next weekend. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Jiwon's POV**

I was humming to myself as I was walking in the hall after the class ended, listening to music in my headphones. I put them on my neck as I was putting things in my locker.   
Jinhwan and Yunhyeong stayed over yesterday and it was a nightmare. I mean, they are my friends, and I love them, but I also have a limit to how much time I can spend in a closed space with those two.   
But we did finish study like we planned to and watched a few movies before going to sleep.   
And this morning, thanks to Jinhwan, instead of wearing my comfortable oversized clothes I was forced to wear something more… 'fitting' I guess. 

And I hated every second of it.   
Though he wasn't really cruel and still let me wear one of Hanbin's jackets I have. That's the only reason I agreed to this. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked without looking at a guy who was looking at me as he leaned against the locker close to mine. According to his scent, it was obvious he's an alpha.

"You know Jiwon, without all those baggy clothes you actually look like a really cute omega."

Oh my fucking god. That's exactly why I decided 'screw instincts' and had my brother teach me how to fight. 

I closed my locker, glaring at him. "Fuck off."  
Fucking alphas and their messed up hormones. Why can't they approach someone normally like Hanbin did with me? Or Jinhwan with Junhoe?   
Even Chanwoo who was stalking Yunhyeong was more polite. 

"Drop off the act, Jiwon." The guy said, giving me an amused smile. "What exactly are you going to do?" 

I chuckled bitterly. "You're forgetting I beat more alphas like you for harassing my friends. Fuck. Off. While I'm being nice." I pushed him and started walking away.   
God, some alphas are serious assholes. I don't smell like alpha and suddenly it's like I didn't beat half the students in this school. 

"Hey!" I said annoyed when someone grabbed my arm. This guy doesn't want to give up huh?  
I made him let go of me and pushed him down to the floor, grabbing his shirt tightly to make him look at me. 

"I told you to leave me alone." I said annoyed. I might be looking weak because I'm an omega, but my brother taught me better than to just give up to some asshole.   
The alpha tried to push me away to get up but I grabbed his arms and held them as tight as I could, hearing him growling at me. 

"Stop… and leave me alone." I said annoyed and let go of him to walk away when I was pushed against the locker, feeling a hand over my throat.

"You're really a disrespectful omega. Someone needs to show you your place." He growled at me as he tightened his grip on my throat, causing me to gasp as I tried to make him let go.   
God… This is so messed up. Just because I'm an omega he feels he has the right to act this way? 

I held tightly into his arm, already feeling the lack of air affecting me. Students were yelling in the hall but everything sounded so muffled. 

No. I have to concentrate.

I lifted my legs and bent them as much as I could before straightening them with enough force right into the alpha's stomach, forcing him to let go of me.   
I instantly gasped for air, holding my throat. Fuck… Breathing burns all of sudden. 

"You fucking…!"

I quickly ducked away from his fist and got up. Why wouldn't he give up?   
  
Before I could even realize what happened the guy was back on the floor with someone on top of him. 

"How dare you hurt my omega?!" I suddenly heard a growl. This voice…  
I know this voice. 

I was surprised to understand that was Hanbin. The one alpha around school who never got into a fight.   
The one alpha who never acted in an aggressive way towards anyone.   
The one alpha who's instincts were just as dead as mine. 

That alpha… was now holding another one down and growling at him. He actually growled at him.  
I was a bit surprised. I never saw Hanbin getting into a fight before, he's usually such a calm alpha.  
And now to see him growling while showing off his teeth with that pissed look over his face…  
  
I never saw him this upset. 

The rational thing would be to feel scared, I guess. But I wasn't. I was more surprised and impressed than scared.   
  


"Hanbin!" I called out surprised when I saw blood. Did he just break his nose?

"Hanbin stop!"   
This alpha deserved it, but Hanbin clearly wasn't being himself. 

I saw students gathering around us, looking surprised as well. No one ever saw Hanbin fights. He wasn't considered as a strong alpha in any way because no one saw his strength or skills.   
Even I didn't know exactly how strong he was beside the fact he looked strong. 

"Hanbin!" I called his name again as I made my way to him, moving away in time not to get hit by him. "Kim Hanbin!!" I grabbed his arm, holding it tightly close to me. "Stop! Stop!" 

He looked at me, still growling. But it looks like he understood it's me because his look softened and he stopped to growl, nuzzling my neck. 

"C'mon, Bin…" I said softer. "You hurt him enough… Let's go."  
He let me pull him up to stand.  
Hanbin growled again as he turned to look at the guy beaten on the floor as the other started cursing. But I pulled him away from there before he'll start punching him again. 

I was a bit shaken from what just happened, I didn't even know where I was leading us. Out will probably be a good idea. Both Hanbin and I need some air.   
  
I never needed saving before. I can protect myself. Seeing Hanbin fight just to protect me... It was surprising. I didn't know what I should think about it.   
Obviously I didn't want him to get into trouble because of me. But at that moment I could do nothing about the situation. 

  
  


"Thank you…" I said softly. "You're such an amazing alpha…"  
We found a spot outside and sat together. I let Hanbin rest his head against my shoulder as I leaned mine on top of his.   
I could tell he was still angry, and I don't blame him. It's been years since an alpha bothered me like this… I also wasn't feeling my best yet. 

"I'm so glad you're okay…" he said quietly, wrapping his arm around my waist to hold me tightly. "That fucking asshole-"

"Bin… enough. Let's forget about it…" I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to think about what happened.   
I hope he won't get in trouble. It was self-defense in a way. That asshole should know better than harass students.   
I'm also pretty sure classes have started, but neither Hanbin nor I were in the situation to care right now.   
There's still half a day left. We'll take this class to calm, survive what's left of our school day and then I'll ask Hanbin to come over. 

"Bin…" I mumbled softly when I felt his lips against my neck. 

"Your skin is red…" he said, gently brushing his thumb against it. "Princess… fuck, I'm so sorry…"

I looked at him. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" I asked confused. "Hanbin, you did amazing. You have nothing to apologize for."   
It didn't seem to convince him. Why is he apologizing to me? Nothing of this is his fault.   
That jerk attacked me. I fought back. And Hanbin came at the right moment. He did nothing wrong.   
  
  


"Hanbin!" 

"Jiwon!" 

I looked up when I saw our friends running towards us. What on earth are they doing outside of class?   
Hanbin instinctively wrapped both his arms around me and held me close to him as he growled. I guess he still didn't calm down. 

Everyone looked at him while I tried to calm him down. It really wasn't like him. 

"Dude I just heard you got into a fight!"

"What happened?!"

"Are you two okay?"

"One at a time!" I said, "and be quiet, Hanbin is still upset."   
Great. How exactly do I even start explaining what happened? 

"Why aren't you in class?" I looked at my friends, brushing Hanbin's hair. The alpha refused to loosen his hold and he was still growing in a low tone.  
Is it because of Donghyuk, Chanwoo, and Junhoe? 

"We saw you're not in class," Jinhwan explained, "and you didn't answer to our messages."

"Yoyo and I heard it from students in our class." Donghyuk sighed. "That an alpha attacked an omega in the hall and Hanbin was involved."

"So we texted Junhoe and Chan," Yunhyeong continued. "And looked for you two."

"What happened?" Junhoe asked. 

"He was hurting Jiwon." Hanbin said in a cold tone, holding me even closer to himself. 

"In short, an alpha attacked me, I fought back and then Hanbin came, growled at him and broke his nose." I looked at Hanbin. "And now he can't calm down."

"Wait wait wait," Jinhwan frowned. "Hanbin actually fought someone?"

"I've never seen Hanbin fight." Junhoe shook his head. 

"Yeah, he's like the calmest one out of all of us." Chanwoo agreed. 

I sighed and nodded. "I know… it just was a messed up situation."

"Shouldn't you go home?" Yunhyeong asked in worry. "Hanbin is clearly pissed and you don't look too good either…"

"Nah, we'll be fine." I looked at Hanbin who probably understood now our friends aren't going to attack so he calmed a bit down. "We'll stay here for now. This isn't a good enough reason to go home yet."

"Are you shitting me?" Jinhwan frowned. "When I was attacked June took me home straight after that."

"Does Hanbin look to you in the state to drive?" I rolled my eyes. "Jay, it's fine. He just needs time to calm."

"And what about you?" Donghyuk asked. 

I was still shaken up by the whole thing, but I think I'm reacting better to this because it's not the first time I get into a fight.   
But it is the first time for Hanbin. It is the first time anyone has seen him being aggressive, growling, or punching anyone. That's probably why he's reacting worse to this. 

"I'll be fine." I promised. "Go back to your classes, we'll see you after that." 

"There isn't really a point now." Chanwoo sighed and sat down a bit farther from us so Hanbin won't get upset. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk sat next to him and then Jinhwan and Junhoe. 

"We'll stay. You need a distraction anyway." Jinhwan smiled at me.   
I sighed softly at that and looked at Hanbin again. Looks like he's slowly calming down. 

So we spent the 30 minutes that are left for class sitting outside, talking with each other.   
Hanbin obviously didn't react much at first. His behavior really made me feel worried because I never saw him like this. Chanwoo and Junhoe didn't act like this too.   
But they told me it's probably normal because it's the first time Hanbin ever got upset, so he needs more time to calm himself.   
So I did my best to try and take his jacket off me because he refused to let me go even for one second. I made him rest his head back on my shoulder and brushed his hair, thinking to myself that I won't be so nice to that asshole if I see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm so so so so sorry it took me this long to update!  
> Those have been really difficult two weeks and I'm exhausted. I barely had any motivation to do anything.  
> I also wanted to have two chapters I can upload instead of one!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 💕  
> If you have any suggestions on how this story should end then let me know 😊


	15. Chapter 15

**Jinhwan's POV**

I hummed softly as I was reading from my book, having Junhoe's hand brush my hair as he looked through his phone. 

It's been a pretty quiet month. No alpha tried to get close to me, Yunhyeong or Jiwon.   
Hanbin's reputation around the school was the 'quiet alpha' anymore after he protected Jiwon.   
Yunhyeong and Chanwoo's relationship was going smoothly after the interview they did talking about their show and their relationship. And Donghyuk was busy spending his time in his after school dance class. 

Though about a week ago Yunhyeong told us why he was going there more often and stayed longer. Apparently there was an omega in that class that caught his interest.   
Donghyuk didn't tell us much about them, just enough for us to understand he really is interested in them. 

It's good. He always spends time with us while we have someone we date. I really started wondering when he'll get himself someone as well.   
Yunhyeong was really happy for him, though now they spend a bit less time together. Jiwon didn't really have an opinion, but that's the same guy who wanted to break up with Hanbin because his instincts are broken. 

He's doing better now. Hanbin and Jiwon are still kind of figuring out their relationship, what each of them feels comfortable with, and whatnot. But one of the things I like about their relationship is that it's built more on personal like and shared interests than "alpha-omega" instincts.   
Jiwon told us a while ago that his brother kept staring at Hanbin during the entire dinner and Hanbin tried to avoid it as much as possible, clearly looking uncomfortable about it. Those two…   
  


My parents really like Junhoe. They weren't too sure about him at first since we did have our fights and disagreements at first, but we managed to work it out.   
It's pretty much clear now we don't need another partner but each other.   
Junhoe's parents like me too. His mom was happy he got himself an omega and calmed down a bit, since before we dated he was more aggressive.   
But he doesn't get into fights like he used to.   
  


There are few months left for high school at this point and we all kind of worried to know what will happen after this.   
We already planned to meet as much as possible during the summer, and if things will go well, we told Donghyuk we want to meet his omega. He didn't look too happy about it. 

I looked up from my book at Junhoe who was really busy with his phone.   
So I put my book away and turned around to sit on Junhoe's lap. He looked up at me, chuckling.  
  
"What is it, angel?" Junhoe asked amused, putting his phone away to stroke my cheek. I hummed softly, leaning to his touch.   
Junhoe really is an amazing alpha. I can't think of anyone else being better to me than him. 

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning close to him until we fell backward on his bed.   
Junhoe chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me softly. 

"June, you don't need anyone else, right?"

"As if." He held me tighter. 

"And you won't let anyone else have me, right?"

"Of course not." 

I smiled. That's all I wanted to hear.   
I kissed him deeply, smiling against his lips as I felt him rolling to stand on top of me.   
My alpha is amazing. And I love him a lot. 

* * *

**  
Jiwon's POV**

"No… That sounds off." I frowned, looking at the monitor in front of me before taking the mouse from the alpha sitting beside me and focusing on the track. 

I think we built this routine a while ago.   
Hanbin and I would spend a night at each other's place once or twice a week to work on our music.   
Of course, I made sure Hanbin is getting enough rest and is eating properly because he forgets to take care of himself. 

Being an omega to someone… was still a bit weird. I wasn't used to it too much. But when it's about Hanbin, I can't help but worry.   
And he looks after me too, being more protective after the incident a month ago. 

I wasn't too comfortable with that at first, but I slowly paid less and less attention to it, caring more about Hanbin's company than his protective behavior.   
It maybe took a week for alphas to leave me alone completely. And a few days for half the school to be scared of Hanbin. 

We're still working things out, but I think our relationship is better than how it begun.   
Hanbin knows I'm an omega. Hanbin knows I don't always need his help.   
I know how to express my feelings a bit better without fucking everything up.   
The both of us slowly get used to our instincts when they decide to work, but we're still not like our friends. 

Like we say, our relationship is based more on the fact we like each other, other than on the fact we are attracted to each other because of our 'alpha-omega' instincts.   
But unlike mine, my brother's instincts worked really well and he often growled at Hanbin when he saw him being too close to me. 

I already complained to our parents, who actually like Hanbin, but they can't do anything about it. So I rather go over to Hanbin then have him over at my place.   
Today I don't have this luck. 

"That's better." Hanbin agreed, playing the track two more times to make sure we don't have any other parts sounding off. 

"Time for a break," I noted when I heard the alarm on my phone. "I'll get us drinks and something to eat."

"I'll help." Hanbin stood up but I stopped him. 

"Do you want to be growled at again?"

"Well… no…"

I chuckled and walked out of my room. My brother really needs to stop being so harsh with Hanbin.   
Sure, he might not act like an alpha would, but he's perfect enough for me. We aren't dating for as long as Junhoe and Jinhwan do, those two are practically married. 

I don't really know for how long our relationship will last, we still have our disagreements or problems with our insecurities. But we're working it out.   
And as long as we're together, I'm happy. And I can see Hanbin is happy too. Even if this relationship will last only a few more years, I'll still be happy I had Hanbin as my alpha. Nothing will make me regret it. 

"Thanks, princess." Hanbin smiled as I put our food and drinks on the desk. He saved our progress and kissed me softly before we started eating.   
He's probably hungry. 

"Say, Bin…" I hummed, looking at my can before taking a sip. "Do you ever think… What will happen in the future… with us?"

He finished chewing his food, swallowing before taking a sip from his drink as well. "To be honest… I don't even know how we got here." Hanbin chuckled. "I… Don't really think about it. Sometimes I do wonder about it. 'Am I a good enough alpha?' 'Do I do enough for him?' 'How can I know for how long it'd last?'"

Funny. I was asking myself the same questions. 

"But… I'm happy with you. We might not know what would be in the future, but spending those days with you really makes me happy. So… I'll enjoy this time with you for as long as I can."

Fuck. Hanbin can be really sweet.   
He always says he can't really express his emotions well, and it's something we had in common. But he was sincere and honest when he did try to say what he thinks or feels.   
And it's something I really liked about him. 

I put my can away and slowly leaned closer to him. Hanbin closed the gap between us and kissed me softly.   
Before we had a chance to deepen the kiss or move any closer, the door to my room opened and we heard a low growl. 

"Jesus!" I complained, giving my brother a look. 

He ignored me, staring at Hanbin who did his best to ignore his look, taking a sip from his drink. "Keep a distance from my brother." My brother warned before walking away. 

I sighed deeply, shaking my head. "Don't mind him."

"I'm really trying not to."

* * *

**  
Yunhyeong's POV**

"Chan, look!" I smiled, quickly making my way towards one of the animals which caught my attention. 

"Yunhyeongie, slow down." Chanwoo chuckled, trying to keep up with me. 

We had a bit of free time on our schedule so Chanwoo took me out on a date in the zoo. The sky was clear and the weather was really nice. I didn't want to be stuck in a closed space like a mall or a movie theater.   
I just hope we won't get recognized too much because I really want to enjoy this date with him. 

"Chan, look how adorable!" I said cheerfully, not noticing Chanwoo was more busy looking at me than on the animals. 

"Really adorable." He agreed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pressing a kiss against my cheek.   
I blushed before looking at him. 

Our relationship didn't start easy and it still wasn't easy. But we're handling it better than before.   
Chanwoo was a really sweet and caring alpha to me, and he did his best to comfort me and make me happy.   
I sometimes think about those three months he followed me, trying to convince me to date him. I didn't know if I can trust him because I didn't know him well. 

But now that we're dating…   
I'm happy I gave him a chance. 

We both know we want to continue with our acting careers, and we want to have more opportunities to act together. So we're definitely staying together for a long time.   
I honestly don't think I can imagine a future without Chanwoo in it.   
We might be dating for less than a year, but we've been acting together for longer than that. And I spent a lot of time with him for interviews, promotions, and rehearsals. 

Now that Donghyuk was dating someone, I spent a bit more time with Chanwoo. But we did make sure to spend at least one weekend together a month if not two. 

Donghyuk was one of the first and only alphas I trusted beside my dad. We've been through a lot together since we met when we were kids, and Donghyuk was like a brother to me.   
A really protective brother. So I'm happy for him he got himself someone. And I tried to help him whenever he was unsure about something.   
Surprising how even after so many years in the company of omegas, he doesn't know what to do. 

"I didn't mean me!" I chuckled, leaning my head against Chanwoo's shoulder. 

"But you're still adorable."

I smiled and made us turn around, taking my phone to take a few photos of us. Chanwoo smiled as well, taking my phone from me before making me look at him and kissing me.   
When I got my phone back I understood he took a photo of that. 

"Jung Chanwoo!" I blushed. 

"C'mon, I'll get you an ice cream."

"You owe me more than one ice cream." I pouted, leaning against him to let him lead me while looking through the photos I took before he stole my phone.   
I really have an amazing alpha, although he can be an idiot. And I hope this will last for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I guess that's kinda the end?  
> I didn't want to make this one too long and I don't really know what else is left to add - everyone is happy  
> This quarantine thing isn't really doing good to my creativity I guess.  
> Sorry if it wasn't what you expected but I tried my best to give kind of a 'closure' to each couple.
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who took their time to read this, left a kudos, or a comment.  
> It really does make me happy to see people enjoy the things I come up with 😊  
> Currently, I don't have anything else I'm working on, so I probably won't post for a while. 
> 
> Thank you so much!  
> Have an amazing week and stay safe 💕💕
> 
> (Soon it's going to be a whole year since the news about Hanbin came out, I'm not ready...)


End file.
